


Pari sans Amour

by KCinK



Category: Teens - Fandom, juu, lycée - Fandom, miils, pari, pari sans amour, reima, school - Fandom, victime, yuuma - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PSA, reiko - Freeform, yuuma - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCinK/pseuds/KCinK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au début le Jaken (pierre-feuille-ciseaux japonais) partais d'un bon sentiment d'amusement et d'amitié, mais désormais que nous sommes au lycée et que nous avons pas mal mûri, les conséquences de ce jeu d'enfant peuvent maintenant nuire à notre vie sociale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

NDA : Cet œuvre est un fiction crée par moi, tout comme les personnages merci de respecter mon travail et ne pas utiliser mes personnages sans ma permission.  
_____________________________________  
Un Pari sans amour : Je veux te parler !  
___________________________________  
\- Non sérieux c'est idiot comme idée ! On ne peut pas recommencer la partie ?  
\- Reiko, sa fait 6 fois que l'on joue et 6 fois que tu perds ! Maintenant tu as un gage.. Hum- que devrais-je choisir ? Dit Miils avec un grand sourire au lèvres.  
Au début le Jaken (pierre-feuille-ciseaux japonais) partais d'un bon sentiment d'amusement et d'amitié, mais désormais que nous sommes au lycée et que nous avons pas mal mûri, les conséquences de ce jeu d'enfant peuvent maintenant nuire à notre vie sociale…  
\- Vas-y Miils, défoule-toi ! Mais sache que après que tu mets mis la honte je compte bien te rendre la pareil !  
Malgré son sourire aux lèvres, Reiko restait tout de même sur ses gardes, car Miils avait comment dire… Pas toute sa tête, au lieu de faire comme les personnes normales et demander comme pari de lui porter son sac tous les matins, faire ses devoirs, Miils préférait des paris du styles.. extrêmes, comme je le disais tout à l'heure ceux qui nuisent à ma vie social..  
\- Reiko tu est toujours célibataire ?  
\- Oui… ! Sa commence mal..Écoute Miils soit raisonnable pour cette fois ! Tu vas pas me demander d'embrasser une fille en public tout de même ou comme la dernière fois me demander de foncer dans les vestiaires des filles, je me souviens encore des gifles que j'ai reçus ce jour-là !  
Miils n'écoutais même plus Reiko se plaindre de ses idées, trop concentrée sur les termes du pari.. Reiko rumina alors sur son sort tout en reprenant une gorgé de son jus de pomme.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Reiko ! Car tu vois, cette fois ce sera un garçon. ;  
À ses mots Reiko recracha tout son jus.  
\- Q-QUE, QUOI ??!  
À cette exclamation toute la classe se retourna vers eux, même si le bruit était déjà présent en cette pause déjeunée ils étaient tout de même les plus bruyants de la classe.  
\- À… Mince...  
Reiko se rassit et se tourna vers Miils, et il reprit la parole  
\- Mais tu te rends compte de ce tu me dit là ??!  
\- Parfaitement ! Et je pense que Yuuma sera parfaite pour le rôle de la victime !  
\- Y-yuuma ?  
Reiko chercha alors le dénommé Yuuma dans sa classe. Il était seul, ne mangeant même pas son bento à coté de lui, sûrement trop préoccupé par ce qui se trouvait sur son téléphone.   
\- Personnellement je le trouve flippant, dit Reiko tout en le dévisageant  
\- C'est bien ce qui rend les choses pigmenté, non ? « Le couple inséparable, Yuuma la victime et Reiko « le populaire », » sa fera une superbe affiche de film !  
\- Pigmenté ? De plus tu veux que je SORTE AVEC LUI ??? Et j'y gagne quoi moi, hein ?!  
\- Hum.. Vu le niveau tu peut gagner 123,000 yens, mais si tu abandonne avant de l'avoir embrassé et bien sur je veux des preuves, tu peut toujours me servir d'esclave jusqu’à la fin de l'année !  
Le choix était évident, Miils est trop horrible pour que je le serve.. Et même si je jouer avec les sentiments de gens ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, j'y gagne tout de même 123,000 yens… Bon pourquoi pas, j'accepte !  
Afin de sceller ce défi Reiko et Miils joins leur main ensemble. Reiko sorti alors son bento de son sac et se dirigea vers la table de Yuuma tout au fond de la classe.  
Sa y est ! Je commence déjà à stresser, mon nœud dans mon ventre se fait plus persistant ! Normalement je ne stresse pas pour ce genre de situation, mais comment dire ce sera une première avec un mec.. Je suis pas gay après tout !  
Reiko n'a plus de temps pour retourner en arrière pour refuser ce pari et servir Miils au péril de sa vie, car il avait déjà posé sa boîte de bento sur la table de Yuuma et avait pris la chaise en face de son bureau pour s’asseoir avec lui.  
\- H-hey, ça va ?  
Yuuma avait beau lever la tête Reiko n'arriva pas à avoir un contact directe avec ses yeux car la frange de Yuuma cachais tout. Le téléphone de Yuuma sonna et il sorti de la classe sans un regard vers Reiko.  
\- Att-… 1er approche ratée..  
Reiko s’apprêta alors à ce lever à son tour afin de regagner sa place et entama son repas, quand le cri d'une fille qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien se fit entendre derrière lui.  
Mon dieu pas elle…  
La dénommé Juu s'assit à la place de Yuuma et regarda Reiko avec de grands yeux.  
\- Tu as fait QUOI LA ?!  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il en détournant son regard.  
\- J'entre tranquillement dans ta salle de classe avec pour projet de manger avec toi, comme tous les jours, tout en me plaignant de mon bento carbonisé, quand SOUDAIN ! Je TE vois parler avec un grand sourire à Yuuma le sans-ami ! WOW!, lui explique-t-elle avec de grand gestes de la main comme si cet acte était incroyable  
\- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu trop là?Je lui est juste dit « Salut » et rien de plus.. Elle ne doit en aucun cas savoir pour le pari, cela va très mal tourner sinon..  
\- Ah ? Tu est sur ? Ce n'est pas ce que me petit doigt me dit!Tu n'avait rien en tête ? Tu est suuurrr ???  
\- Comment elle fait sa ? Écoute, je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais sa, mais il ne c'est rien passé ok ? Pourquoi tu ne va pas manger avec tes autres amis, hein ?  
\- Pourquoi ? De toute façon toi et Miils, en tant qu'amis me sa me va !  
Juu joignea alors ses main sur son menton, - Aller je t'écoute!Dit-moi en plus !   
\- Bon .. ! Écoute ce n'est pas parce que je me suis pris un vent par Yuuma que tu vas en faire toute une histoire !  
Reiko excédé était déjà prêt à partir de la classe, il était maintenant mort de honte d'avoir assumé à voix haute son échec une première pour lui, alors si Juu voulais en savoir plus il n'allais pas s'en remettre.  
\- Trèès intéressant ! Alors comme sa le Reiko dont toutes les filles du lycée dol-âtre c'est pris un râteau ?  
\- E-et, alors ? De toute façon c'était que un 1er essai.  
\- Alors tu compte re-essayer ?! I-il te plaît ??  
Desormais Reiko dévisagea Juu, d'un air dégoûté, il savait très bien qu'elle aimait bien tout ses trucs il ce souvent qu'il fois elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une Fushojis, mais de là à l'imaginer lui ! Mais comme Reiko ce voulais pas développer davantage sur cette discussion avec Yuuma comme principal sujet, il prit son repas avec pour but de la manger seul sur le toit.  
\- A-attend Reiko ! Tu me racontera tout alors ! Lui dit-elle avec le sourire au lèvres.  
Reiko fit à peine quelques pas or de sa salle de classe qu'une ornée de lycéennes se regroupèrent autour de lui. Et mince..  
\- Reiko-kun ! Tu viens manger avec nous ? Regarde, je t'ai fait un bento !  
Le bento en question représentait Reiko, mais de la façon la plus horrible qu'il soit.  
\- N-non merci, j'ai fait le mien aujourd'hui …  
\- Reiko je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais ! Dit je peux goûter ?  
\- Comme je viens de le dire, je l'ai fait pour moi ! Donc à la prochaine les filles !  
En voulait partir de la foule qui l'entourais l'une d'entre elle lui attrapa la manche de sa chemise et lui dit ;  
\- Dit Reiko-kun… Pourquoi tu traîne toujours avec cette fille ? Il y a quelque chose entre vous ? Si c'est ce genre de fille qu-qui te plaît je peux toujours me teindre les cheveux en noir et me les coupé tu sais !  
\- Écoute.. Ce n'est pas parce que je traîne avec elle que je l'aime, si c'est ce que tu pense et sache que ce n'est pas en ayant la même apparence qu'elle que je vais me rapprocher de toi. Lache-moi tu veux !  
D'un geste violent Reiko se détacha de la fille pour ce dirigé vers l'escalier.  
RY  
RY  
Une petite brise d'été effleura doucement les cheveux noir de Reiko.. Il avait enfin réussi à atteindre le toit, tous ses arrêts lui avait faillit faire rater sa pause déjeuné, il se colla alors au muret, caché de tout regards et entama enfin son repas composé d'onigiri, d'omelette et de saucisse.  
\- Itadakimasu~  
Reiko termina rapidement son repas et pris un temps pour s'allonger sur le dos et et se reposer. Il se mis alors à lire quelques uns de ses messages.  
Juu : Alors ? Tu en est où ? Si tu veux je peux t'aider avec Yuuma ! Et j'ai aussi pleins de phrases super cool, que tu peut lui dire rire, vu que j'ai vu Yuuma se diriger vers le toit, dit-lui quelques chose du genre « Tu m'as suivi » ou «  Je t'ai manqué ? » KYYAA !!! Raconte-moi tout après !  
Reiko referma de suite son téléphone, le message que Juu lui avait donné lui avait émis de nombreux frissons, Pourquoi était-elle si excitée ? Il n'avait jamais essayé de la comprendre, et quand elle lui parlait c'était juste un mélange de cris et d'exclamations, mais maintenant qu'elle se « doutait » qu'il essayait d'approcher Yuuma cela allait être plus pire. Reiko ouvrit alors son second message ;  
Miils : Avant que je parte de la classe j'ai pu voir ton superbe vent, heureusement que tes groupies n'était pas là pour aller tabasser Yuuma par la suite, il aurait pris cher ! Si tu arrives à l'embrasser en public et à faire évanouir une de tes fans l'affaire pourrais bien monter à 126,000 yens !  
Ce message fit rire Reiko qui s'adossa au muret afin de passer le temps sur un de ses jeux, quand la porte du toit s'ouvrit brusquement. Ne voulant se faire remarquer Reiko se tut, il se dit que toute façon on finirait pas le remarquer, et une voix s'éleva ;   
\- PUTAIN ! Tu ne peut pas me faire sa ! Après tout.. Après tout ce temps que on était ensemble ! Ne me quitte pas !  
WOW, le direct d'une rupture !   
\- Écoute, je t'ai bien dit que je ne veux plus que tu m'approche au lycée, et à chaque bout du couloir je te voit, alors arrête tu veux, sa me fout la gerbe !  
\- Mais, Yu- !  
\- Tait-toi ! Je veux plus te voir, donne moi ton portable.  
\- P-pourquoi ? La voix se fit de plus en plus tremblante,  
\- Je veux effacer mon numéro, bien-sûr !.. Voilà… Maintenant si tu m'approche encore tu aura de sérieux problème et plus grave que un poing dans ta g- !  
\- Ok, ok, je..Pars..  
Reiko resta bouche bée, pas du fait que cette échange soit des plus violent, pas du fait qu'il soit témoin d'une rupture, mais du fait que les 2 voix en question soit toutes 2...Masculines, enfin il ait tout de même un doute car contrairement à la seconde voix la première était beaucoup plus douce, tel une fille, mais les paroles laisse à penser que c'est un homme.. Alors pour confirmer ses doutes il se pencha légèrement afin de regarder son visage, mais sa discrétion laissa à désirer car la boite vide de son bento qui était sur ses genou tomba brusquement, ce qui émit un bruit infernal, la personne près de la porte se retourna alors vers Reiko.  
\- Y-yuuma ?  
Les deux personnes sur le toit ne parlait plus, Reiko était resté perplexe, car en ce moment précis Yuuma était complètement différent de son apparence en classe, il avait ses cheveux châtains qui lui servait de frange en arrière ce qui le laissé détaillé son visage, il nota aussi que Yuuma fumait Il en avait pas l'air.   
Cela fessait moins 10 secondes que Reiko regardais Yuuma, il se dit alors qu'il devait dire quelque chose avant que la situation deviennent gênante ;  
\- C-c'est la 1er que j’entends ta voix…dit alors Reiko,  
Les joues de Reiko s'enflammèrent face au grand sourire carnassier que lui offrait Yuuma suite à ses paroles, il se trouvait tellement idiot en ce moment précis. Yuuma tira un peu de sa cigarette et lui dit ;  
\- Tu m'a suivis ou quoi ?  
Reiko remarqua alors que c'était Yuuma qui avait rompu avec l'autre voix.. Reiko eu alors un moment de blanc.. Eh ! Ce n'est pas un des phrases que Juu vient de me conseillé de dire ?? Mais Reiko ne su quoi répondre vu que Juu ne lui avait pas envoyées les réponses.  
\- A-..Euh..Non ! Je suis juste monté, j'ai mangé ici et tu es venu-  
\- Pas la peine de me raconter ta journée aussi.  
Cette phrase laissa Reiko sans voix, ne sachant pas quoi dire, il leva alors rangea ses affaires afin de regagner la salle de classe avant la sonnerie, mais avant qu'il ne pu prendre la poignée de la porte Yuuma lui pris fermement le bras, surpris Reiko se retourna aussitôt vers lui avec un regard interrogateur,pendant qu'il prenait conscience qu'il était plus grand que Yuuma lui souffla une bouffé de cigarette à la figure. Reiko toussa suite à ce nuage de fumée,  
\- Et pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure je vais bien,  
Reiko pris alors quelques secondes à comprendre et à ses mots Yuuma remis les mèches qui était retombé sur ses yeux, Reiko aperçut alors les yeux vairons de Yuuma, il en resta bouche bée, ils étaient merveilleux, la couleur de ses yeux vert et bleu avait envoûté Reiko, Yuuma avait déjà lâché son bras mais il resta à la même place sans bouger.  
\- Bas, alors ? Tu ne voulais pas partir ? Je vais trop te manquer ?Lui dit Yuuma avec son plus grand sourire.  
Reiko pris alors un peu conscience de la situation dont il été pris ;  
\- N-non, euh, O-oui ! J-je m'en vais !!  
Reiko parti alors tu toît et claqua la porte, il s'adossa un moment sur la porte du toit, les joues en feu, il se m'y alors des claques sur les joues pour se reprendre  
\- Non mais c'est quoi ce délire..  
YR  
YR  
Cela fessait 2 jours que Reiko avait parlé à Yuuma se qui le perturba le plus est le fait qu'il à passé toute la nuit a pensée à leur échanges, et depuis ce moment sur le toit il avait l'impression de toujours sentir le regard de Yuuma sur lui, et dès qu'il se retourné pour confirmer ses doute il lui envoyé un de ses plus grande sourire, depuis quand il a un sourire pareil ? Cela avait le dons de faire rougir Reiko, que ce soit en cours ou dans les couloirs, et depuis Reiko trouvait Yuuma légèrement changé, il avait laissé ses cheveux en arrière comme la dernière fois ce qui laissais désormais un magnifique spectacle sur ses yeux rares pour un japonais. Maintenant il ne passais plus son temps sur son téléphone durant l'inter-cours, mais il le passait à discuté avec de nombreuses filles, et Reiko le savait très bien que son sourire pouvait en séduire plus d'une.  
Cette grande poussé de popularité allais lui donné des obstacle pour le pari si une fille commençais à ce déclarer à lui, oui juste pour le pari, se dit Reiko.  
La sonnerie du midi venait enfin de sonner, Reiko pris son bento et regarda Yuuma pour lui dire de la suivre. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il le fessait venir, mais au fond de lui, mais Reiko avait besoin de mettre des choses au clair.  
Reiko attendais maintenant sur le toit, il va même venir ? Aujourd'hui encore il fessait beau, un bruit se fit entendre que Yuuma entra sur le toit, il fixa Reiko d'un œil interrogateur ;  
\- Je te fais attendre ?dit-il en s’avançant vers Reiko  
Yuuma avait-il un don pour déstabiliser Reiko ? Car en ce moment précis il sentait que ses joues était en feu, comme si avait couru un marathon, leur rencontre daté que de 2 jours, mais elle paru plus courte du point de vue de Reiko.  
\- Non du tout..Je voulais parler..  
\- Ah ? Et de quoi ?  
\- De.. L'autre jour, j'ai juste l'impression que depuis la scène dont j'ai été témoin tu m'ob-..  
\- Attend une seconde ! Tu penses que vu que tu m'as vu rompre je veux sortir avec toi ? Ou quelque chose du genre ?  
Reiko fut pris au dépourvu, ce n'était absolument pas ce dont il pensais, il croyait juste que Yuuma lui reprochais quelques chose et que c'est pour cela qu'il l'observais.. Mais face au paroles de Yuuma, Reiko ne su le contre-dire, Yuuma reprit alors ;  
\- Qu'as-tu as me dévisager ainsi ? Mes yeux t'obsède tant que sa ?  
\- E-eh ? T-tu veux que je te regarde comment sinon ?  
A ses mots Yuuma se rapprocha un peu plus de Reiko par réflexe il se recula, Yuuma lui montra lui montra alors son magnifique sourire le plaqua contre le mur et mis sa main à coté de son visage, ses pensées était toutes confuses à cause de la proximité de Yuuma , leurs torses n'était plus que à quelques centimètres de se toucher.. Les lèvres, et le visage de Yuuma était trop proche de lui, son visage tout rouge Reiko repoussa d'un coup Yuuma ;  
\- S-STOP !! J-je ne sait pas ce que tu essais de faire m-mais arrête de suite !  
Le visage tout rouge et presque les larmes au yeux à cause de sa gène, Reiko ne se montrais pas des plus convaincant, mais avant d'entendre une quelconque réponse de Yuuma il partit en courant pas la porte du toit.  
\- Tellement mignon, pensa alors Yuuma Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il s'approche de moi de son plein grès et vu sa confusion ce n'est pas pour être de bon ami.  
Un large sourire au lèvre au vu de sa « victoire » Yuuma partit lui aussi de toit, quand la dernière sonnerie retentit ;  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui est gars, Yuuma ?  
Yuuma se retourna alors vers la voix qui l'avait interpellé juste en haut des escaliers, déjà agacé, par les prochains commentaires qu'il allait sûrement lui faire il repris sa marche ;  
\- TU NE POURRAS PAS TOUJOURS M'IGNORER YUUMA !!  
\- Pourquoi tout le monde est après moi ses temps-ci… Mon ex' et maintenant ce pot de colle.  
#Pendant ce temps chez Reiko #  
\- Stupide pari, stupide pari, stupide parii !!! STUPIDE JAKEN !!  
__  
Alors ? J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous as tous plu ! « -Qui est donc ce fameux « pot de colle », va-t-il encore poursuivre Yuuma ? » « Que ce passe-t-il avec les sentiments de Reiko ? Juste 3 jours et était tout rouge ? » Wo~ j'attends de vos reviews avec impatience à bientôt !!  
KcinK  
__  
Fini le ; 28,02,16


	2. Parle-moi

NDA : Cet œuvre est un fiction crée par moi, tout comme les personnages merci de respecter mon travail et ne pas utiliser mes personnages sans ma permission.  
_____________________________________  
Un Pari sans amour : Parle-moi !  
___________________________________  
Reiko ne rêvé pas.. Oui.. C'était bien ce qu'il croyait.. C'était.. Une lettre de menace.. Elle était là bien posée dans son casier...Enfin bien chiffonnée et entourée de multiples punaises pour bien faire passer le message suivant ; « Si tu fréquente encore Yuuma tu auras de sérieux problèmes ! »,  
Bien poli pour un lettre de menace, ce dit alors Reiko  
Reiko fit alors de son mieux pour repousser toute les punaises, qui décorait son casier et de vider ses chaussures pour être sûr qu'il n'ait rien dedans non plus. Dès qu'il put enfin chausser ses pied, il entendit la voix de Juu venir derrière lui, il jeta alors la lettre et les punaises comprises dans la poubelle ;  
\- Hey ! Reiko, ça va ? Alors comment ça c'est passé hier ?, lui dit-elle tout en hausse ses sourcils de manière subjective comme si Reiko comprenait ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
\- Hn ? De quoi parles-tu ?  
Il alors ce que voulait lui dire Juu, dès que à quelques mètres de lui il aperçu, Yuuma, il était devant la porte de sa classe entourait de filles de diverses classes, et à priori aucune de son « fan-club ». Juu lui fit un coup de coude pour lui montrer ce que lui aussi voyait,  
Yuuma venait tous juste de tourner sa tête vers eux, et leurs fit un immense sourire. Reiko détourna alors son visage et partit du sens opposé de sa classe ; « Ne plus approcher Yuuma », hein… C'est déjà ce que je comptais faire…  
\- B-bas.. Où vas-tu Reiko ? Lui dit alors Juu,  
\- Au distributeur !  
Reiko se pressa alors le pas afin de ne pas arriver en retard, et pris un jus de pomme au distributeur devant les casiers. Il ne fit alors pas attention à la personne qui se trouvait devant la poubelle, et retourna en classe,  
Le professeur n'étant pas encore arrivé, tout le monde était éparpillé dans la salle, Yuuma n'était toujours pas à son siège ni dehors. Reiko passa près de sa table, et y déposa une brique de jeu de fraise, ne connaissant pas les goût de Yuuma, il en avait pris une au hasard, pour créer des liens… Des liens d'amitié entre eux.  
Reiko s'assit alors de suite à sa table afin que personne ne remarque l'action qu'il venait de faire quelques secondes plus tôt ;  
\- Bas alors mon petit Reiko ? Depuis quand est tu si gentil avec autrui, hein ?  
\- Le ferme tu veux ? C'est pour le pari je te signale, le P-a-r-i !!  
Miils ignora tout de même les paroles de Reiko et le taquina sur l'acte qu'il venait de faire ! Mais il se retourna de suite dès qu'il entendit les voix d'un regroupement de filles devant la porte de la salle,  
\- Merde… Les ennuies commencent…, se dit alors Miils  
Unes des filles qui se renommait comme la leader du fan-club de Reiko s'avança alors vers lui, d'un pas timide ;  
\- O-ohayo, Reiko-kun !* J-je… Voulais savoir s-si.. Aujourd'hui.. Tu accepterais de manger avec moi ?  
Reiko souffla un grand coup et dit ;  
\- Kiko-san, chaque jours tu viens me demander la même chose ! Et ma réponse restera la même,ok ?  
La fille ne trouvais rien à redire au parole de Reiko, elle restais juste au même endroit trop choquée par le fait que Reiko se souvienne de son prénom. La dénommé Kiko se mis alors à beaucoup rougir et parti en courant hors de la salle suivi des autres filles de son groupe, qui virent toutes signe à Reiko avant de s'en allées.  
Reiko repris alors un place plus confortable sur sa chaise,   
\- Vraiment elle ne son pas croyable celle-là ! Elle va vraiment me faire le coup tous les jou-..  
Reiko n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase trop choqué par ce qu'il vouyait devant ses yeux, Yuuma venait d'entrée dans la classe, en fessant un vacarme infernal, avec sur son visage une marque rouge bien visible…  
\- Une.. Gifle., pensa alors toute la classe,  
Yuuma s'assit alors à sa place, sans un regard pour Reiko, alors que depuis son entrée celui-ci ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux.. Tellement concentré sur ce qui était arrivé à Yuuma, Reiko mis quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir du début du cours.  
YR  
YR  
La pause du midi venait enfin de sonner, Reiko s'étira paisiblement pour profiter enfin un peu de son temps libre de la journée, il sortie de suite son bento de son sac, et se retourna pour voir si Yuuma était encore présent en classe..   
\- Disparu…  
Yuuma n'était plus à sa place.. Il à sûrement dût partir dès la sonnerie, ce dit alors Reiko. Il était déjà prêt lui aussi à s'en aller, quand soudain Miils lui attrapa la bras ;  
\- Tu t'en va où ?  
Reiko mis un peu à répondre, car sa réponse serait des plus logique ;  
\- Manger…  
Reiko aperçut alors que Miils détourna quelques secondes son regard, et il reprit,  
\- Tu ne viens pas manger avec moi ? J'ai un tru-  
\- Plus tard mec tu veux ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire là !  
Reiko retira son bras de l'emprise Miils et partit en courant vers le toit du lycée.., la porte étant entrouverte Reiko la poussa délicatement, Il vit un peu de fumée de cigarette s'envoler vers le ciel, il se dirigea alors vers la source et y vit Yuuma, entourés de son bento pas encore entamé, et d'un paquet de pansement, Reiko s'assit alors à coté du Yuuma, celui-ci n'ayant encore dit aucun mot ou même lancé un regard pour Reiko,  
Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol, et posa ses yeux sur Reiko.  
C'était comme si temps venait de s’arrêter pour Reiko, la profondeur des yeux de Yuuma l’enivraient, elles étaient beaucoup plus sombres que la dernière fois, comme si elles refermaient quelques choses d'horrible en elle…. De la tristesse…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, aujourd'hui ?  
Yuuma venait enfin de parler, sa voix roque venait enfin d'atteindre les oreilles de Reiko. Il était un peu gênée par le manque de réponse qu'il pouvais apporter à la question de Yuuma, il dit alors ce qu'il lui passa par la tête ;  
\- Je.. Je lui la pour toi..  
Il s'arrêta alors un moment dans son action et pris le temps de regarder dans les yeux Yuuma, sans pour autant le dévisager… Il attrapa alors un grand pansement qu'il déposa délicatement sur le visage de Yuuma, et comme par réflexe il fit le contour de son visage du bout des doigts. Mais il s’arrêta de suite quand Yuuma lui infligea un grand coup sur sa main,  
\- LAISSE-MOI SEUL ! MERDE !  
Reiko était pris au dépourvu… La dernière fois sa aurais était lui qui lui aurais dit ce genre de parole et Yuuma qui voulait se rapprocher de lui, et maintenant qu'il apporté un peu de son aide, il se fessait rejeter ?!  
Il se leva d'un bon et partit du toit, en laissant un Yuuma des plus colérique.  
Pour bien faire comprendre sa colère qui claqua la porte derrière lui et descendit toute vitesse les escaliers, quand une voix l’interpella en haut de celle-ci, Reiko se retourna de suite prient que Yuuma soit venu le rattraper, mais à sa grande surprise, ce vu un garçon qu'il semblait un peu plus petit que lui, qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers.  
Il se mis alors à rire soudainement à la plus grand surprise de Reiko, il s’arrêta alors net et pris un regard des plus sérieux,  
\- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, mon cher Reiko-kun~ !  
Il compris alors de suite ce que voulais lui dire le jeune homme en face de lui ;  
\- Qu'est- ! Qu'est-ce que tu est partit lui raconter, HEIN ?!  
Ses joues venait de virée au rouge face à la colère déjà naissante !   
\- Rien.. Voyons… Rien que la v-é-r-i-t-é !  
À ses paroles Reiko pensa de suite au pari, mais préféré s'abstenir de ce détail, car il était possible que le garçon parle d'autre chose…  
Reiko détourna alors le regard quelques secondes, afin de cacher ses intentions…  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?  
Le garçon descendit alors lentement 2, 3 marches, avec un air des plus supérieur au visage ;  
\- J'aimerais.. J'aimerais beaucoup passer du temps avec toi Reiko-kun.. Mais j'ai quelques affaires à réglé.. Et sache que je respecte toujours mes promesses.. Et…  
Le garçon venait de donner un coup d'épaule à Reiko avant de s'éloigner ;  
\- Et vu que tu n'a pas suivi mes avertissement, je vais agir en conséquence et frapper fort !  
Et c'est sur ses dernières paroles que le lycéen partit du couloir et du champ de vision de Reiko…  
Ne sachant pas quoi faire, comment agir des quelques minutes qui venait de défilée sous ses yeux… Il retourna en classe alors quelques peux perdu…  
RY  
RY  
\- Hm ? Ah Reiko ! Tu reviens alors vers ton son seul ami ?  
Miils souriait face au retour de son meilleur ami et décala sa table pour lui faire de la place, afin de manger ;  
\- Pourquoi revenir si soudainement ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu as abandonné un ami ? Ahah !  
\- Ah..Ah..  
Miils était étonné du manque de réaction de son ami, lui qui toujours content et jamais à court d'énergie,  
\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu m'a l'air bien pâle !  
\- H-Hein ? Non.. Non ! Je vais bien très bien, allée, Itadakimasu~  
Reiko entama son repas en grande vitesse sans même prendre le temps de savourer ou même de discuter avec Miils, et partit de suite après avoir terminé son repas.  
\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a cette idiot à m'ignorer, hein ? Un jour il s'approche trop de moi et ensuite il me fuit !! C'est sa ???  
Reiko venait de partir de la classe afin d'avoir des explications sur le comportement de Yuuma à son égard, et malgré les avertissements du garçon des escalier, il partit à la recherche du cadet de ses ennuies !  
Dehors, il ne trouvait aucune trace du châtain, il était même allée sur le toit, mais n'avait trouvé que les cigarettes entamée et fumante, il conclue alors qu'il était partit il y a peu, mais il ne trouvait aucune trace de Yuuma..   
En tournait en de gauche à droite, il s’arrêta un moment, pour bien regarder au tout de lui, tout ce qu'il vit c'était Juu, avec… D'autres filles ?? Il ne savait pas qu'elle s'était faites des amies. Et sans se préoccupé du détails que les filles qui entourait son amie lui était familière, il repartit à la recherche de Yuuma.   
Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il cru apercevoir Yuuma près des casiers, il s'avança alors jusqu’à l'entrée et vit le casier de « Yuuma », il vit alors que celui-ci était en très mauvais état, comme si un poing avait été écrasé juste à cet endroit. Le casier un peu entrouvert, Reiko se permit de l'ouvrir entièrement et y vit un papier tout froissée, curieux de savoir pourquoi Yuuma, irais s’acharner sur un peu bout de papier il le pris en main, et la lus dans la tête ;  
\- « Tu me dégoûte, alors évite moi tu veux ? - Reiko »  
\- Q-que ! Comment ce truc peut être signé à mon nom ?? Je n'ai jamai-..  
Reiko n’eut besoin que de quelques secondes, pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait, ce garçon qu'il avait croisé plus tôt.. C'est lui qui avait organisé tout sa ! E ce n'était pas quelques lettres qui allait l’arrêter, alors afin de mettre les points sur les « i » avec cette personne, Reiko fonça de suite vers toutes les classes de deuxième année, mais il n'avait à peine fait un pas, que Juu tomba sur lui, elle venait d'être poussée, par des gens qui avait très vite pris la fuite.  
\- Juu ? Q-qu'est !!-  
Juu était couverte de blessures, on pouvais voir sur son visage plusieurs plaies recouvertent de sang, et sur ses jambes plusieurs bleus, signe de coups de pied s'y trouvait, Reiko voyait rouge, qui avait pu faire un chose si horrible, à.. A SA JUU !  
\- QUI ??!! QUI T'A FAIT SA !!!  
Juu se mis alors à sangloter entre les bras chaleureux de Reiko et tout ce qu'elle put prononcer fut ;  
\- « laisse Yuuma tranquille » m'ont-il dit...  
A peine ces mots prononcés elle fondit en larmes, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on c'était pris à elle.. Elle.. Elle n'avait jamais parlé ou même approché Yuuma. Mais, Reiko lui compris très vite le message, sa lui était adressé, et il compris les dernière paroles du garçon « je vais agir en conséquence et frapper fort ! »,   
mais tout cela partait trop loin ! Pour une seule personne ! Pour un seul pari !  
C'est alors que la sonnerie du midi sonna, annonçant alors la reprise des cours.  
___  
Fini le ; 24,04,2016  
***  
Lexique ;  
O-ohayo, Reiko-kun !* ; Bonjour (la matinée)  
***  
Wow ! Je très contente d'avoir pu terminer ce chapitre !! J'ai pu voir que quelques personnes on pu voir cette fiction, que j'apprécie beaucoup à écrire et à réfléchir à plusieurs actions !! Je suis aussi désolé pour le temps du chapitre car je me devais de terminer ma première fiction « Je veux ton sang donne le moi », qui est fini ! Donc voila j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre de « Pari sans Amour » vous aura plus !! J'ai hâte de voir vos commentaire sur le sujet ! A bientôt j'espère !


	3. Ecoute-moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre précédent : Après avoir trop approché Yuuma, un mystérieux garçon s'en prend à Reiko en le menaçant, ne fessent pas attention à ses avertissements, Juu est prise comme cible.

NDA : Cet œuvre est une fiction crée par moi, tout comme les personnages merci de respecter mon travail et ne pas utiliser mes personnages sans ma permission.  
_____________________________________  
Un Pari sans amour : Écoute-moi  
___________________________________  
Dans le chapitre précédent : Après avoir trop approché Yuuma, un mystérieux garçon s'en prend à Reiko en le menaçant, ne fessent pas attention à ses avertissements, Juu est prise comme cible.  
Reiko se sentait coupable, il pensait, non il savait que tout cela était de sa faute, sans le vouloir, il avait impliqué une personne qui lui était chère, très chère. Il se trouvait actuellement au chevet de Juu, les mains liées sur ses genoux et une culpabilitée sur le cœur, il veillait sur elle.  
L'infirmière n'étant pas là, ils étaient seuls dans l'infirmerie avec pour seul compagnie l'horloge qui échappées ses tics, tacs réguliers. Juu, elle se reposait sur son lit, car juste après son entrante dans les bras de Reiko, la jeune fille s'était évanouie sûrement à cause de la trop grande quantité de stress qui l'avait envahie dans ce court instant..  
La contemplant toujours avec cette tendresse dans les yeux et dans les gestes, Reiko se permis de caresser du bout des doigts la joue éraflée de son amie. Et a peine venait-il de la toucher, que la porte de la salle, jusqu'ici silencieuse s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, se retournant de suite face au bruit et à la respiration hachée de l’individue, Reiko s'aperçut que cette personnes n'était que Miils, qui se tenait au seuil de la porte, le visage rougi et la respiration saccadée, signe d'une course folle ;  
\- Mii-ls ?, dit alors Reiko,  
Celui-ci mis un peu de temps pour reprendre son souffle et répondre à Reiko étant trop choqué par ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux, le corps de Juu allongé sur le lit. S'avançant à grands pas jusqu’à celle-ci il fut prit d'un grand tremblement dans son corps, et s'écroula aux pieds de son lit ;  
\- J-juu !!! Réveille-toi !! Juu...  
Son dernier mot était à peine murmuré, à cause de la grande tristesse que traversait Miils. Reiko comprenait aussi sa réaction il pris l'épaule comme signe de compassion, mais au lieu de sa ce geste eu comme effet inverse sur Miils, à ce touché il agrippa la bras de Reiko l'empoigna par le col avec une grande violence et l'écrasa contre le mur le plus proche.  
Quelques secondes écoulées et la colère de l'albinos toujours présente, celui-ci exprima alors la cause de sa colère ;  
\- OÙ ÉTAIT-TU QUAND ELLE AVAIT BESOIN DE TOI ?! TU CONNAIS JUU ELLE N'EST PAS DU GENRE A CE BATTRE ! E-et ! Tu sais très bien que dans ce genre de situation elle a toujours besoin de toi ! Tu.. Tu est le seul.. Tu était le seul qui lui réglet ce genre de choses….  
Reiko se sentait un peu confus, c'est vrai, depuis toujours Juu ne s'était jamais battu, il était toujours celui qui ce déplaçait dès qu'elle avait des problèmes… Depuis… Alors comment cela se fessait-il qu'il n'ait rien remarqué aujourd'hui ?! Il était trop captivé par sa recherche pour Yuuma qu'il.. Qu'il n'avait pas remarqué ce groupes de filles qui parlait à Juu, il n'avait pas assez calculé la situation pour remarquer que cela était étrange….  
Il pris le poing de Miils pour qu'il le lâche, il avait mal au cou..   
\- Miils.. Je n'avais pas la tête à sa aujourd'hui…  
\- Pas la tête à sa ?! Tu sais pourtant que-  
\- Oui, je sais que je ne peux pas laisser Juu ainsi, mais… Aujourd'hui j'avais la tête ailleurs…  
Miils se recula de quelques pas pour mieux comprendre le comportement de son ami, mais se tourna vite sur le lit car il venait d'entendre le faible son de la voix de Juu, il s'assit au pied de son lit attendant que les yeux de son amie se lève.  
Comprenant que Juu allait se réveiller Reiko préféra partir, il se sentait trop coupable pour affronter le regard de Juu.. Tout cela était de sa faute après tout, s'il avait écouté cet étrange garçon des escaliers, s'il n'avait pas approché Yuuma de si près rien de se serait passé…   
Reiko parti alors de l'infirmerie dans un grand calme, si grand que Miils ne remarqua pas son départ.. Vagabondant dans les couloirs alors que la fin des cours avait déjà sonner dans tout le lycée ; Reiko parti en quête de retrouver son sac et de ruminer sur son sort chez lui. Entrant dans sa salle de classe, le soleil qui commençait à se coucher lui éblouit les yeux durant quelques secondes, baissant son bras afin de mieux s'orienter vers sa table, Reiko pris conscience qu'il n'était pas seul dans la classe.. Yuuma… La cadet de ses soucis, de ses troubles, était assis nonchalamment sur la chaise ses pieds poser sur sa table, et malgré le bruit que Reiko ait pu faire en rentrant il ne lui afficha même pas un regard, Comme ce midi, ce dit alors Reiko.  
Faisant au mieux pour lui aussi l'ignorer il se dirigea vers sa table pris son sac, mais quand Reiko se retourna afin de prendre le chemin vers la porte, il se stoppa, quelque chose venait de l'arrêter, mais quand Reiko regarda la source de son arrêt il constata que ce n'était pas Yuuma qui l'avait arrêté, mais lui.. Il tenait fermement la main de Yuuma, sans s'en rende compte il l'avait attrapé instinctivement. Lui-même troublé par son geste, il cherchait une quelconque excuse pour s'expliquer, s'excuser… Mais avant que les mots ait put traverser ses lèvres, Yuuma se leva dégagea sa main de la poigne de Reiko et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle ;  
\- J'ai déjà compris que tu ne voulait plus de.. de moi.. Alors que cherches-tu en fessant cela ?, lui dit alors Yuuma,  
Et doucement la porte se referma derrière lui, et sans un mot, sans une phrase pour contre dire les propos de Yuuma, Reiko était resté là, sans bouger, et durant les quelques minutes qui avait suivi les paroles de Yuuma il était comme impuissant… Quand Reiko « repris » conscience, il fonça vers la même porte où Yuuma était sorti, il tourna la tête de gauche à droite afin de retrouver Yuuma… Il… Il ne voulait pas repartir avec un tel malentendu, car Yuuma devait sûrement faire allusion au mot qui avait été laissé dans son casier.   
Reiko pris alors la chemin de droite, se tenait maintenant devant les escaliers, il le vit.. Il vit Yuuma en compagnie de celui qui le fessait chanté… Ne comprenait pas la situation qui se passait devant lui, malgré les multiples possibilités qui lui passait par là tête, il ne trouva rien… Le garçon au cheveux bruns en question qui tenait fermement la bars de Yuuma se retourna alors vers Reiko après l'avoir entendu respirer fortement suite à sa folle course, il lui afficha un large sourire… Un sourire satisfaits que Reiko n'aimait absolument pas, lui-même sait pas pourquoi il détestait que ce garçon s'accroche ainsi à Yuuma, qu'il soit aussi fier de l'avoir pour lui seul, il ne savait pas pourquoi il détestait tout autant ce sentiments qui le poignardait le cœur…  
A peine quelques instants venait de s'écouler que Reiko repartit aussitôt, se dirigea vers la salle de classe, là où il avait laissé son sac… Portant les bretelles une à une sur ses épaules il repartit une nouvelle fois de la classe, avec un sentiment de douleur qui lui arrachait le cœur… Le soleil perdait peut à peut de ses rayonnement tendit que Reiko quittait le lycée... 

____________________________________RY  
____________________________________RY

\- C'est bon lâche-moi maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulait !, cria soudainement Yuuma  
Et sans un regard pour ce dernier, Yuuma se dégagea de la poigne de Satou, et ce mis à descendre les marches de l’escalier petit à petit,   
\- Y-yuuma ! Attends-moi !  
S'arrêtant net Yuuma se retourna vers Satou...,   
\- Tu pense que sa me fait plaisir ? De le voir souffrir ainsi ?! T-tout sa..-  
Satou le coupa de suite dans ses propos,   
\- Je fais sa pour notre amour Yuuma, lui dit-il tout en afficha un large sourire, Je t'aime et tu le sais Yuuma, toi et moi avons fini notre histoire trop vite, beaucoup trop vite… Alors… J'essaie d'arranger les choses.  
\- Arranger, tu dis ?! P-pour toi « arranger » signifie me mettre à l'écart des gens que j'apprécie ?!  
Satou ce trouvait maintenant en face de Yuuma, il allait bientôt exploser de rage face aux nombreuses actions de Satou envers Reiko… A cause de lui… L'amie de Reiko...  
Satou toujours avec un sourire, ce sourire qui représente presque de la pitié pour Yuuma, il mis délicatement sa main sur le visage de Yuuma, lui caressant doucement le coté du visage où était déposé un pansement, que Satou dévisagea quelque peu...   
Avec son plus grand calme, Yuuma gardait un grand contrôle de lui-même pour ne pas aller trop loin dans ses actions à venir… Et avant qu'il n'ai put réfléchir à quoique ce soit, sans prévenir Satou approcha dangereusement ses lèvres vers le visage de Yuuma, et par pur réflexe celui-ci se dégagea aussitôt ! Satou repris alors,  
\- Apprécie dis tu ?! Tu ne peux pas Yuuma, non… La seule personne pour qui tu dois apprécier, aimer, chérir, est devant toi… Tu.. Tu n'as pas le droit de rompre tout ce que j'ai construis… Tu le sais, tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'abandonner… Pas encore,  
Face au dernière parole de Satou, le visage de Yuuma commença à pâlir, il sait très bien qu'il n'as pas le « droit » d'abandonner Satou… Mais..,  
\- C...CE SONT DES ÉVÉNEMENTS PASSÉES !! TU NE PEUX PAS JUSTE OUBLIE-  
Chaude, piquante, brûlante, voila comment était la joue gauche de Yuuma après avoir reçu si soudainement un gifle de Satou encore une fois... Ayant fermée les yeux par réflexe, Yuuma commença à les entrouvrir, et vit depuis bien longtemps Satou avec les larmes aux yeux, il sut de suite qu'il n'aurait pas dût laisser exprimer ses émotions, même après plusieurs années…  
Satou quitta alors Yuuma suite à une dernière parole,  
« - Si tu ne veux plus que ton « protégé » est encore plus de problème éloigne-toi de lui... »,  
Dès que Yuuma remarqua que Satou venait de partir depuis un moment et que le soleil disparaissait de plus en plus, il décida enfin à quitter le lycée, le cœur lourd de la pression qui était sur lui…

____________________________________SY  
____________________________________SY

Reiko s'enferma dans sa chambre, sans avoir mangé il pensait déjà s'endormir, cette journée l'avais en quelque sorte exténuée… Il s'affala sur son lit prêt à s'endormir, quand son téléphone vibra signe d'un nouveau message ;  
« Miils : Reiko tu est parti si soudainement avant le réveil de Juu, elle tenait à te dire que tu n'avais pas à te sentir coupable ou quoi que ce soit… Moi je voulais te dire, que je suis désolé d'avoir agis trop brutalement envers toi, mais je vais attendre demain pour te faire mes excuses en face, à demain. »  
Reiko referma son téléphone après avoir lu le message de son ami, lui aussi ce sentait désolé de ne pas avoir fait ses excuses à Juu, et de ne pas avoir pu la protégée… Il ne voulais absolument pas être demain… Ce qui se passait avec Juu et Miils, n'allait pas, tout comme ce qu'il avait entre lui et Yuuma… Il… Il avait besoin t'arranger les choses entre eux.

____________________________________RY  
____________________________________RY

Il avait tellement espéré que cela n'arrive pas, mais hélas cela fut, le lendemain venait d'arriver, et le soleil qui lui brûlait les yeux en était bien la preuve. Yuuma se leva alors avec toute la force du monde pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner et sa douche. Il sentait déjà que cette journée à nouveau allais être un nouvel obstacle pour sa tranquillité.. Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'avaler son toast, son téléphone vibra, il pris tout son temps pour déverrouiller son portable et lu le message que Satou venait tout juste de lui envoyer :   
Satou : Je m'excuse pour la veille Yuuma, je t'aimerais toujours malgré tout ce que l'on traversera ! Alors n'essaie plus de me mettre des obstacles ! Avec un smiley cœur.  
Yuuma en avait déjà assez, il savait très bien ce que voulait lui dire par « obstacles », il parlait de tout ses ex et particulièrement Reiko, comme Satou osait le comparer à tout ses autres ? Il savait, non il sentait que Reiko n'était pas comme les autres. Contrairement à eux il ne l'avait pas approché car il le trouvait faible ou quelque chose de ce genre, il voyait dans les yeux de Reiko qu'il comptait pour lui… Enfin il l'espérait, mais à cause de son histoire avec Satou , de son passé il allait devoir ce séparer de lui, même si Reiko avait déjà fait la part du travail ; « Tu me dégoûte, alors évite moi tu veux ? - Reiko ».   
Ce simple petit bout de papier lui avait brisé le cœur, mais pourquoi malgré cela Reiko s'était obstiné la veille à le retenir ? Cherchait-il à le déstabilise ?   
Ne voulant plus réfléchir aux nombres actes de Reiko à son égare, Yuuma s'était résignée à tourner la page… De toutes manières chacune de ses histoires terminait mal… 

____________________________________YS  
____________________________________YS

Arrivé au lycée Reiko se sentit un peu seul, pas de groupies, pas de Juu et pas de Miils pour lui dire bonjour, s'était comme ils s'étaient tous arrangés pour le laisser seul. Il pris alors ses chaussures dans son casier, sans aucune menace à l'intérieur, il fut un peu soulagé et un peu déçu, car d'un coté il aurait la paix mais… Il ne pourrais plus voir le nouvel ami qu'il c'était fait,   
« - Pourquoi autant de malheur me frappe alors que je voulais juste me faire un nouvel ami ? », ce dis alors Reiko.  
Suite à sa petite réflexion, comme à son habitude il se dirigea vers le distributeur pour prendre son jus de pomme préféré, mais étrangement il glissa 2 pièces dans la machine et appuya sur le bouton du jus de fraise, alors qu'il détestait cela... Sans faire plus attention à son geste il pris deux boissons ; à la pomme et à la fraise, et ce dirigea vite en classe pour ne pas être en retard. Arrivé dans la salle toujours aucun signe de Miils, il se dit alors qu'il avait préféré resté au cotés de Juu ou qu'il venait d'attraper une grippe la veille, ne ce posant pas plus de questions à son sujet Reiko s'avança vers sa table, mais comme automatiquement… Il s'arrêta pile devant la table de Yuuma, sa main dans son sac, il pouvait sentir la forme de la brique de jus, il venait de comprendre, pourquoi il avait fait ce geste stupide, pourquoi il avait mis ses 2 misérables pièces dans le distributeur, mais il ne pouvais pas ce faire d'idée, non il ne devait pas ce genre d'idée, le peu de choses qu'il avait construit avec Yuuma était fini ! Terminé ! Alors, pourquoi avait-il fait comme la dernière fois ? Pourquoi encore il avait offert un peu de sa générosité à Yuuma, à ce garçon ?!!   
Il ne se comprenait pas lui même, tout comme comment le jus s'était retrouvé sur la table de Yuuma en un clignement d’œil, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ne préférant ne pas y réfléchir plus longtemps il s'assit à sa table, les idées encore plus confuses que la veille.

____________________________________RY  
____________________________________RY

Le message de Satou lui avait coupé l'appétit, affamé et fatigué Yuuma entra totalement lessivé dans la salle de classe, alors qu'il s'avançait doucement jusqu’à sa table, il aperçut une brique de jus de fraise sur son bureau, surprit ce l'intention il ce tourna directement vers Reiko, mais celui-ci c'était endormis sur sa table… Yuuma se dit alors que était impossible que ce cadeaux venait de lui, il pensait de suite que cette intention venait de Satou. Une grande colère venait de grandir en lui, furieux que ce parasite soit encore dans sa vie, il s'assit violemment sur sa chaise, et d'un seul coup il écrasa la brique de jus.  
Ce geste amena tout les regards de la classe vers lui, et aux aussi ceux d'un certain bruns à moitié endormis, mais trop préoccupé par la colère qui régnait en lui, il ne remarqua pas le regard décomposée de Reiko vis à vis de la brique de jus écrasé par terre et dégoulinant pour lui, pour Reiko ce geste en disait loin… Yuuma avait bien pensé ses mots de la veille, alors.. Tout était bien terminée…  
_________________________________________________________________________________

J'espère que encore une fois ce chapitre vous a plût ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre car je devait y intégrer pleiinsss d'indices et d'éléments des chapitres futur, j'en profite aussi pour m'excuser du retard de la fiction, même si je n'ai pas un créneau précis 2 mois c'est tout de même loin !!! Merci pour votre fidélité et aussi merci à Ashbi pour la traduction de ce chapitre , à bientôt !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que encore une fois ce chapitre vous a plût ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre car je devait y intégrer pleiinsss d'indices et d'éléments des chapitres futur, j'en profite aussi pour m'excuser du retard de la fiction, même si je n'ai pas un créneau précis + de 2 mois c'est tout de même loin !!! Merci pour votre fidélité et aussi merci à Ashbi pour la traduction de ce chapitre , à bientôt !


	4. Mens-Moi

NDA : Cet œuvre est une fiction crée par moi, tout comme les personnages merci de respecter mon travail et de ne pas utiliser mes personnages sans ma permission.

 

Un pari sans amour : Mens-moi

 

Dans le chapitre précédent ; Miils aussi se sent coupable de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à Juu même si celle-ci ne veux pas inquiéter ses amis il tient absolument à prendre soin d'elle.  
Quelque chose lie Yuuma et Satou, mais ne voulant pas croire à cela il offre un cadeaux à Yuuma, qui ne semble pas comprendre les intentions de son brun... 

Mentalement c'était comme si son esprit venait de prendre la suite après ce qu'il venait de voir, et physiquement c'était comme si la brique était son cœur et que Yuuma l'avait écrasé sans aucun remords, le jus dégoulinait tout le long de sa table, mais il ne semblait pas prêt à enlevé le liquide, non il était déjà passé à autre chose, et pour Reiko cela ne voulais dire que une chose, il tenait à afficher son acte, oui c'était cela, il voulait lui montrer à quel point il s'en fichait de lui, à quel point il le haïssait. « Merde », pensa alors Reiko qui était à la fois blessé et déçu, voulait lui aussi tourner la page et passer à ses occupations mais quand il se retourna il rencontra le regard du châtain, qui lui lança un regard qui en disais loin sur ses actes, ce qui fit frissonner tout le corps de Reiko, le regard de Yuuma était des plus menaçant, les couleurs de ses yeux qui était normalement à la fois douce et chaleureuse était devenu subitement plus foncés, menaçante, ne réfléchissant pas deux fois il se retourna de suite vers table, avec une boule au ventre suite au petit malaise qu'il eu dès qu'il croisa Yuuma et ne remarqua pas que celui-ci était redevenu « normal » et qu'il se posait désormais des question sur ce que venait de faire Reiko et surtout pourquoi il avait une tête aussi pétrifié dès qu'il la vue.  
Déjà deux heures de cours était passé et toujours pas une trace de Miils ou même de Juu, s'affalant alors sur sa table pour faire une petite sieste durant sa pause de dix minutes, le téléphone de Reiko vibra continuellement, « Un appel ? », le nom qui s'affichait était celui de Miils, il ce leva alors de son siège sous le regard de Yuuma pour passer son appel à l'extérieur de la classe ;  
« - Allô Miils ? Tu compte te faire porter disparut aujourd'hui ?  Le prof m'a demandé le motif de ton absence, la prochain fois prévient-moi pour que je suis préparer un truc, Ok ?   
\- Hum… Ouais, je suis désolé, j'ai passé la nuit chez Juu, enfin avec elle.. Je suis à l'hôpital avec ses parents son état apparemment un peu plus grave, quand je suis rentrée avec hier soir, elle avait un douleur au bras… Et il s'avère qu'il est cassé… Ah ! Je dois te laisser, son père me dit qu'elle vient de ce réveiller, je t'envoie des messages ok ?! »  
Ne tiquant pas tout de suite sur le fait que son meilleur ami venait de « dormir » avec son amie, il acquiesça et raccrocha, mais en réfléchissant un peu plus sur la discussion qui venait de se passer, il se demandait pourquoi son ami soit autans au côté de Juu, pas cela le dérange ou que lui ne soit pas assez à ses cotés, mais il aurait très bien put veillé sur elle.. De loin, non ? Mais vu que Miils venait de raccrocher il ne voulait pas rappeler pour le questionner sur sa… 

MJ  
MJ

Miils ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre de Juu, même si elle venait de se lever, il ne voulais pas la brusquer, mais même avec le peu de bruit que fit la porte Juu qui retourna la fenêtre se retourna vers Miils, et lui afficha un doux sourire, ses blessures avait déjà toute cicatrisé et même malgré le petit picotement qu'elle ressentait dans son bras, elle gardait toute sa bonne humeur… C'est qu'il aimait bien chez elle. S'avançant jusqu’à son lit, il s'assit près d'elle ;  
« - Tu n'est pas allé en cours ? »  
Comme réponse Miils lui fit un non de la tête, voulant garder le calme qui régnait dans la pièce, les parents de Juu était partit après lui avoir annoncé son réveil, ils avaient un travail après tout et depuis que leurs familles ce connaissait il savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et que Juu serai heureuse de la voir à son réveil… Pendant qu'il était dans ses pensée il n'avait pas quitté le visage de Juu, qui commençait à ce sentir un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard de Miils, mais ne voulait pas le gêné, elle fit comme si de rien n'était et dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis l'incident ;  
« - Miils… Après ce que je vais te dire tu me promet de rien faire ? »  
A ses mots, Miils était devenu curieux de savoir ce que voulait lui dire Juu, cela devait sûrement assez important car son visage venait de s'assombrir un peu plus,  
«  - D-d'accords », Miils lui pris alors doucement la main pour qu'elle es le courage de lui dire, elle se tourna vers lui et dit ;  
« - C'est… Ce sont les « fans » de Reiko qui m'ont sa... », la main de Miils se resserra à la pensée de ce qu'elles on sauvagement fait à Juu, mais il essaya tout de même de garder son calme pour que Juu puisse développer ses propos,   
« - Mais… Elles n'ont pas agis de leurs grès… Un peu après qu'elles… Qu'elles m'ont… Un garçon est venue vers elles et il leurs à donné ce qui semblait être des photos… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elles contenait, mais juste après elle sont partis... »  
Suite à cela Juu lui expliqua le plus clairement possible la description de ce fameux garçon, écoutant chacun de ses propos qu'il nota dans un coin de sa tête, pour régler quelque chose un peu plus tard.   
Toujours les mains liés à celle de Juu avec dans les yeux un regard que Juu vit pour la première fois en Miils, il lui dit avec toute franchise ; « Ne t'inquiète plus... », et alors que ses joues commencèrent à devenir légèrement rosée, « Je vais prendre soin de toi... », rougeurs qui venait d’apparaître aussi sur le visage de Juu, qui venait de comprendre de quel sens son.. ami venait de dire cette phrase…  
« - Je..Je ... », mais n'ayant pas ait le temps de finir sa phrase, la main de Miils qui était sur sa main, se dirigea alors lentement sur sa joue, étant incapable de réfléchir correctement, quand Miils commença doucement à s'avancer vers elle, elle ne sut quoi faire à part fermer les yeux…

Ses lèvres venait à peine d’effleurer celle de Juu, qu'il se retira lentement, gêné par la situation le visage des deux lycéens était tout deux devenu rouge, mais gardant tout de même son assurance, Miils se releva, respira un bon coup et dit d'un voix ferme et emplis de confiance,   
« - Je m'occupe de tout Juu. », et sans un regard en arrière, il partit de l’hôpital.

JM  
JM

La matinée avait était des plus fatigante, comment passer le temps entre des cours ennuyeux et des pauses sans amis ? Aucunes, il n'y avait rien pour remédier au problème de Reiko. Il s'affala alors sur sa table, encore une fois décidé de faire une sieste pour au moins passe le temps, même si la position n'était pas des meilleurs... Tournant sa tête vers la vitre qui donnait sur le couloir principal du lycée il aperçus Yuuma, rigolant à plusieurs jeunes filles de la classe d'à côté, et face au rire cristallin de Yuuma, le cœur de Reiko rata un battement, et se questionna alors de suite sur sa réaction, pourquoi était-il comme sa ? Ou plutôt depuis quand ? Depuis qu'il avait croisé la première fois le regard de Yuuma sur lui ? La fois où il la plaqué contre le mur et lui avait montré malgré le fait que ce soit un garçon à quel point il s'était sentit faible… Mais la question qu'il voulait absolument avoir un réponse était, pourquoi il ressentait encore « sa » pour lui après ce qu'il c'était passé depuis sa rencontre, après les blessures de Juu, après que Yuuma es était indirectement très clair avec lui, pourquoi… Mais ne voulait pas ce donner un plus grand mal de tête sur cette réflexion qui pourrais très bien prendre des heures, il continua à observer discrètement Yuuma,   
« - Il semble heureux », pensa alors Reiko, « Plus que s'il était avec moi... », cette pensée fit ressentir une sorte de pique sur son cœur… Pourquoi le voir heureux en compagnie de ses filles l’irritait ? Encore quelque chose que je ne serais pas capable de répondre, ce dit alors Reiko, et sans ce rendre compte il approfondit sa contemplation du châtain, avec ce sourire chaleureux et ses rares yeux pétillants de bonheurs, même d'un point de vue masculin Yuuma était séduisant, tout se mariait chez lui, ses lèvres légèrement pleines et rosée était elles aussi, elle aussi, très attirante, et à cette pensée Yuuma mordit instinctivement ses lèvres sous la gène de ce qu'il venait de s'imaginer. Désormais complètement perdu sur le corps de Yuuma, son regard continua son chemin un peu plus bas, vers son cou, il n'avait pas fétichisme sur cette partie du corps, mais voir la pomme d’Adam de Yuuma effectuer ses mouvements presque hypnotique, lui donna des rouges au joues et une envie irrésistibles d'y déposer ses lèvres, voulant continuer sa petite exploration sur ce corps qu'il le fessait rêver, ou.. Ou plutôt qu'il regardait pour aucune raison particulière, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu reposer ses yeux sur le châtain, un garçon ce mis devant lui sans prévenir et ce posa devant sa table, sa cravate indiquait qu'il été de la même année que lui, mais cela n'expliqua pas pourquoi il s'était posé devant lui, il se mis alors à l'observer ouvertement sous un regard indifférent, c'était un lycéen avec une apparence banale, il n'avait rien pour le distinguer des autres, ses muscles étant presque inexistant lui donnait un air de petit garçon fragile qui à besoin d'aide pour se défendre, montant un peu plus haut sur son visage, il fit ses yeux noirs brièvement cachée sous sa longue franche fuirent son regard insistant.  
Il se tortillait devant Reiko depuis au moins deux minutes, agacée de ce silence qui paraissait si loin, il pris alors la parole ;  
« - Quoi à la fin ? »  
Effrayé du ton que Reiko venait d'employer avec lui, ses yeux s'humidifièrent, et déclara alors sans quelques bafouilles qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul. N'ayant rien d'autre à perdre en cette pause il se leva et suivi le jeune lycéen hors de la salle de classe, et c'est en traversant cette dernière qu'il sentit le regard de Yuuma sur lui, c'était le même regard que celui de ce matin, mais avec un pointe d’inquiétude, mais Reiko pensa alors qui avait sûrement imaginé cette émotion dans les yeux de Yuuma, et sans plus de cérémonie il parti de la salle…

YR  
YR

Yuuma se sentit quelque peu flatté, malgré le fait que Reiko l'ai « repoussé », il ne pouvais s'empêcher de le regarder. Il avait remarqué le regard insistant de Reiko sur sa personne dès qui sortit de la salle de classe pour aller parler aux filles, mais désormais que Reiko était sur lui il voulait juste le faire profiter du spectacle, écoutant brièvement ce que leurs disaient les filles, Yuuma réfléchissait à un moyen de montrer quelqu’un de ses atouts à Reiko, il ne pouvais pas tous les montrer craignent l’effondrement des filles.   
Il se mis alors à faire son plus beau sourire devant les filles malgré le fait qu'il n'écoutait pas le montre mots de celle-ci, regardant le plus discrètement possible les réactions de son brun et à cette vue le sang monta jusqu'à ses joue, Reiko le regard fixé sur les lèvres et mimait doucement un baiser, puis se mordit la lèvre, comme si cette pensée le gênait  
« - Tellement mignon... », pense alors Yuuma   
Confus sur ce que Reiko pensait de lui, Yuuma décida de l'appeler pour lui parler en privé après avoir regardé autour lui pour être sûr que Satou était dans le coin, mais dès qu'il voulut élevée la voix, un garçon s'interposa entre eux, il pesta alors pour avoir manqué une telle occasion… Regardant qui était le coupable de cette intervention, il remarque que celui-ci ressemblait étrangement.. A son ex ;  
« -Merde... », pensa alors Yuuma.

RY  
RY

Arrivé sur le toit accompagné du jeune garçon la première pensée de Reiko fut qu'il en avait vu des choses en ce lieux, à cette réflexion il émis un petit rire discret.  
Le «mystérieux » garçon c'était avancé de quelque pas devant lui, et le tournant désormais le dos, puis lui dit de but en blanc ;  
« - Arrête de fréquenter, Yuuma ! »,   
Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa alors jusqu’à que le lycéen s'excuse de s'être écrié comme cela, mais Reiko fit pas attention à ses excuse, il en avait assez qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire… Et surtout pourquoi Yuuma était entouré de garçon sur-protecteurs ? Et puis qui était ce garçon ? Un de ses groupies ?  
Reiko en avait plus que assez, quels sont les preuves qu'ils ont tous pour dire qu'il était proche de Yuuma, regardant d'un peu plus près le genre de garçon qui aimait Yuuma, quelque tiqua en lui, « Mais, oui ! », pensa alors Reiko,  
« - Tu est son ex c'est sa », depuis que ce garçon l'avait interpellé en classe il avait la sensation de le connaître, mais il ne souvenait plus d'où il avait pu le rencontrer, tout s’explique maintenant, pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de Yuuma. Il l'aimait encore et voulais le garder encore un peu « près » de lui en quelque sorte… Voulant jouer sur la corde sensible du lycéen, il demanda ;  
«  Mais dit moi.. Pourquoi je devrais t'écouter ? Tu.. Enfin je devrais plutôt dire qu'il t'a quitté, et vu comment c'était violent, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille encore de toi.. », à ses mots Reiko ne put se retenir d'afficher un large sourire sur son visage, heureusement qu'il est retournée ce dit alors Reiko, mais celui-ci ce retourna de suite, assez choqué que Yuuma ait été jusqu’à raconter leur rupture, il ce demanda alors il était dut genre à dévoiler les moments embarrassants qu'il fait subir à ses copains, pris de quelques rougeurs après le souvenir de cette humiliation, il repris tout de même,   
« Je.. Je ne veux pas le reprendre, enfin si.. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te dire à quel point il est un petit extraordinaire et un.. Un amant passionné.. », il gloussa quelque instant suite à ses phrases, ce qui eu le don de donner quelques frissons dans le dos de Reiko à la pensée que Yuuma et lui.. Il ne pouvais se l'imaginer… Enfin si.. Mais pas avec lui…  
« Je… Je veux plutôt dire que les fréquentations de Yuuma sont aussi dangereuses… Avant moi aussi j'ai été comme toi. J'observais de loin Yuuma, puis un jour j'ai fini par sortir avec lui… Et puis un étrange garçon nommé Satou, m'a menacé de ne plus approcher Yuuma si je ne voulais pas d’ennuis »  
« - Tout comme moi, se dit alors Reiko, alors Satou s'attaquait à tout ceux qui fréquentait Yuuma... »  
« - Je n'ai pas écouté ses avertissements, et soudain Yuuma me quitte... », sûrement encore un peu chamboulée par cette soudaine rupture, le garçon pris un temps de pause, Reiko puis remarqué que son visage ce crispait… « […] Il m'a annoncé que j'étais un obsédé et un skateur… CE… Ce Satou… Je ne sais pas comment il à procéder pour nuire à notre couple et le détruire mais…. ».  
Reiko regarda d'un air réfléchi le lycéen, il venait de comprendre un peu le « monde » de Yuuma, dès que l'approchais ce « Satou », s’arrange pour que Yuuma les quittes… « C'est vraiment un fou furieux... », mais malgré toutes les paroles du garçon, Reiko ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait appelle à lui ;  
« - Hum… Merci pour tout tes explications, mais je vais être franc avec toi.. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi tu as fait venir ici, tu dois sûrement penser que je ressent quelque chose pour lui, ou un truc du genre non ? Mais tu te trompe, je ne suis rien pour Yuuma et il n'est rien pour moi. »  
Regardant Reiko dans air assez déçu, il répondit ;  
« - Ah… Je vois tu préféré jouer au désintéressé ? Nier, ne changera rien... »  
Il commençais vraiment à l'énerver.. Nier ? Nier quoi ?, les mains dans les poches avec un air confiant sur son visage, Reiko rétorqua ;  
« - Toi aussi tu fais une grosse erreur, tout comme ce Satou, je ne suis pas le moins du monde intéressé par ce Yuuma... », il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses mots lui fessait mal à chaque fois qu'il traversait sa bouche « - […] Je me joue de lui.. Et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde autour de lui à l'air de croire le contraire.. Tu comprends maintenant ? Rien de plus que un j-e-u. ».  
Malgré les paroles bien claires de Reiko, le lycéen n'avait absolument pas l'air convaincu de ses propos, et celui-ci échappa un petit rire.  
« - Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire croire un truc pareil ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Quand je suis arrivé dans ta classe pour normalement parler avec Yuuma, je t'ai bien vu faire… Et le regard que tu as l'air de lui pourtant pas l'air de représenter de l'amitié mais tout autre chose.. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort... »  
Un sourire sournois sur les lèvres il attendait un réponse de Reiko avec impatience, « - Tch ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherche à faire ou à prouver, mais tu perds ton temps… ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il veux lui faire dire des choses qu'il ne ressent même pas ?  Tu crois vraiment que après ce que Satou a fait à mon amie, je peux même penser ou voir Yuuma ?!  
\- Cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te gêner tout à l'heure ! Tu sais de quoi es capable Satou, mais sa ne te change pas j'ai l'impression… »  
Reiko se demandait ce que voulais vraiment ce garçon… Il cherchait à l'éloigner de Yuuma ou lui faire « avouer » qu'il ressentait quelque chose en présence ? Déjà fatigué de ce long échange, il allait lui faire plaisir un bonne fois pour toute alors… Il voulait qu'il dise qu'il aimait Yuuma, pourquoi pas, après tout sa ne lui coûtait rien de lui dire un simple mensonge, Je n'ai qu'a dire ce qui me passe par la tête… Respirant un bon coup et prenant son courage à deux main Reiko commença ;  
« - Tu.. Tu as raison! A quoi bon te mentir à toi ? Nous sommes seuls après tout, alors écoute bien je ne le répéterais pas si cela peut te faire plaisir… J'aime Yuuma... », même un mensonge le fessait perdre les moyens, ce dit alors Reiko, pourquoi à ses mots son cœur commençais à soudainement s'affoler ? « […] Je.. Je suis fou de lui, je ne.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à vouloir être prêt de lui, même… Même après ce Satou m'a fait vivre.. Mais… J'ai l'impression que à nous deux on pourras surmonter cela, Je… Je l'aime plus que lui ! »  
Le lycéen ne perdais pas un miettes de chaque propos et de chaque mouvements de Reiko, il avait beau dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour Yuuma, mais ce qu'il venait de dire ou plutôt de faire, prouver bien le contraire, son visage complètement rouge par la gêné accompagné de légère traces de sueurs sûrement du au stress qu'il ressentait en ce moment les larmes qui commençait à ce former sous ses yeux, et la main empoignent son cœur, comme si ce geste pouvais effacer la douleur qui était présente dans cette endroit, tout, ce dit alors l'étudiant, tout ses geste que venait de faire Reiko, prouvait parfaitement qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie, même si celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.  
Alors que Reiko ne remarqua pas le regard du lycéen et désormais perdu dans ses propres pensées il continua à ce justifier ; « Je.. Je ne sais pas comment il ma rendu comme s-  
\- C'est bon… Tu m'as convaincu… J'espère que toutes tes paroles t'a fait prendre conscience à toi aussi à quelque chose. »  
Reiko ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait en venir, mais il n'avait plus besoin de mentir n'est-ce pas ? Plus besoin d'en dire plus.., et puis prévenir le lycéen partit du toit, un sourire au lèvres.

Après son départ, Reiko pris un temps pour digérer tout ce qu'il venait d'avouer… Ou plutôt de dire, il avait beau se contre-dire, ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, ce qu'il ressentait pendant qu'il déballé le fond de sa pensée, tout cela n'était pas normal. A genou sur le sol, car la forces dans ses jambes l'avait comme abandonné, il était bouillant, il sentait et il avait sentit le sang afflué sur tout son visage, et avait entendu son cœur accélérer ;  
« Qu'est-ce qu-... »  
La porte du toit venait de brusquement s'ouvrir, se retournant pour savoir pour qu'elle raison le lycéen était revenu, un toute autre personne était derrière lui ;  
« Y...Yuuma.. »

YR  
YR

Pourquoi était-il là pensa Yuuma, qu'est-ce que son ex pouvais bien vouloir dire à Reiko ?   
Trop inquiet de ce que ce « psychopathe » d'après Yuuma pouvais être, il s'excusa auprès des jeunes filles qui étaient venues le voir et partit discrètement à la poursuite de Reiko qui était déjà assez loin… Ayant une petit idée de leur destination, il les suivi jusqu’à toit du lycée, mais resta en bas des escalier pour ne pas qu'il remarqua sa présence.   
« - Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ? »,Yuuma était trop curieux, il avait beau faire de son mieux pour ne pas débarquer sur le toit pour demander des explications, attendre était un vrai calvaire pour lui, sachant très bien que les deux garçons parlé de la seule personne qu'il avait en commun, lui, cela le rendait encore plus curieux de savoir ce que pouvais bien dire Reiko à propos de lui…  
Ayant déjà pas mal douté du fait que ce soit Reiko qui lui a envoyé ce mot dans son casier, après tout les regards que Reiko lui envoyé, il était d'autans plus curieux de savoir ce que pensais réellement le brun de lui… Et plus de cérémonie, il monta les marches doucement, ne sachant pas à quel moment ils pourraient sortir. Arrivé en haut, il pris une grande inspirations puis ouvrit délicatement la porte, c'est à ce moment qu'il entendit la voix de son ex petit-ami ; « […] pas l'air de te gêner tout à l'heure ! Tu sais de quoi es capable Satou, mais sa ne te change pas j'ai l'impression…   
\- Changer ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait changer en Reiko ?   
Comprennent un peu près de quoi voulais parler les deux garçons, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de Reiko, même s'il avait déjà une vague idée la dessus… C'est vraiment que même si la lettre pouvais ne pas être de lui, après ce que Satou lui avait fait, il y avait une infime chance que Reiko pense quelque chose de positif à son sujet…   
Mais après les cinq minutes qui venait de passer, Yuuma retira tout ce qu'il venait de dire… Reiko… Reiko ne pensait pas à lui en mal, et les paroles qu'il venait de dire… Lui avait chauffé le cœur, comme s'il venait d'être recouvert d'une immense douceur, elle répétait désormais sans cesse dans sa tête, J'aime Yuuma, J'aime Yuuma, J'aime Yuuma…, pris d'un immense bonheur, Yuuma pris un temps avant de remarquer que quelqu'un se dirigeait vers la porte, il se cacha derrière la porte, puis attendit que la personne sortit pour aller sur le toit.

RY  
RY

« Y...Yuuma, qu-, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »  
Avait-il entendu quelque chose ?, ce demanda alors Reiko, c'est la dernière, la dernière chose que je veux… Je ne veux pas encore mentir… Pas à lui…   
Yuuma savais très bien qu'il attendait une réponse, mais il voulait durer l'instant qu'il y avait en ce moment, une énorme tension…  
S'approchant doucement vers Reiko, qui étant encore au sol essayait tout de même à se reculer doucement, il se retrouva devant lui juste quelque enjambés, avec toute sa grandeur, puis s’accroupit pour être à la même hauteur que Reiko, tout en restait toujours aussi calme ;  
« - Quoi ? », fini par dire Reiko,  
Comme seule réponse Yuuma, lui donna un grand sourire, qu'il eu le don de faire rougir le brun.  
Sa main sur sa joue, s'approcha doucement de son visage, ne voyant en lui aucuns signes de résistance,  
« Y..yuuma.. Non.. », mais ne voulant pas en entendre plus de Reiko, Yuuma posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Le geste fut court, mais les sensations ont été présente, le cœur de Reiko encore plus emballée n'avais jamais ressentie une telle douceur, il.. Se sentait aimé… Leurs regards ce recroisèrent encore, regardant chaque réactions de l'autre, et à la grande surprise de Yuuma, son brun venait de fermer délicatement ses yeux.  
Cette pression qu'il ressentait le fessait faire n'importe quoi, c'est la seule excuse que eu Reiko pour expliquer son comportement, mais au fond de lui, il savait pourquoi il était ainsi, pourquoi ton cœur battait aussi vite pour un simple baiser, pourquoi il désirait encore goûter aux lèvres du vairons, pourquoi il commençait à l'apprécier…  
Répondait au attente du brun, Yuuma déposa encore un fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, puis il se mis à les mouver à un doux rythme, Reiko répondait à son baiser sans montrer le moindre signes de résistance, ne voulais arrêter ce moment pour rien au monde.   
Mais le temps n'était pas de cette avis, la sonnerie du lycée retendit ce qui stoppa les deux garçons, par surpris du bruit, il se détachèrent lentement, ne se détachant plus de yeux, Yuuma profita alors de ce moment pour saisir sa chance de ce déclarer ;  
« - Reiko…A tes côtés j'ai l'impression de un peu plus comprendre la définition du mot aimer… Et même après ce qui c'est passé, j'ai envie d'être prêt de toi, j'ai envie de prendre ce risque… Alors s'il te plaît… Voudrais-tu que cette amour que je ressent pour toi, ne sois plus à sens unique ? »  
Non vraiment, Reiko ne voulais pas lui mentir… Il devait arrêter ça…  
Mais malgré cette pensée, son corps, son cœur n'était pas son avis ;  
« - Je… N'attends que sa...Yuuma »  
Trop heureux pour remarquer le visage emplie de tristesse de Reiko pendant qu'il s’enlaçait, Reiko s'en voulais… Il allait le regretter… 

RY  
RY

La fin des cours venait à peine de sonner que Miils arriva au lycée, pas pour s'excuser auprès de ses professeurs pour sont absence non justifié ou encore pour récupérer les leçons du jours, mais pour un tout autre objectif.   
Même s'il avait beau avoir promis à Juu de ne pas agir, il avait tout de même deux, trois mots à dire à ce fameux « Satou », qu'elle était la vrai raison de l'agression de Juu.   
Il c'était alors adossé au portail du lycée, cherchait quelque semblable à la description que lui avait faite Juu, et il ne lui avait fallu pas très longtemps pour le trouver, fonçant vers sa cible, sans crier garde il attrapa violemment son bras et ils se mirent à ce diriger vers un coin à l'écart des regards. Vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la ruelles Satou pris la parole avant Miils ;  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu es un délinquant et tu cherche à te faire de l'argent de poche ? », lui dit alors de but en blanc Satou avec un regard supérieur au visage, ce qui mis déjà Miils en colère, il n'aimait pas les personnes qui se croyait supérieur à tous, et on pouvais dire que ce garçon croyait bien que Miils était inférieur à lui sur bien des points, alors ne voulant pas trop s'attarder seul avec lui il dit ;  
«  - De un, je ne suis pas un délinquant, et de deux, je t'ai « isolé », car j'ai quelques question pour toi. »  
Attendant l'avis du lycéen qui ne rétorqua pas, il continua,  
«  - Pourquoi tu as attaqué Juu, et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, », déjà que le visage de Satou ne lui revenais pas, alors s'il jouait des ignorants en ne répondait pas à ses questions, il ne pourrait plus contrôler sa colère.  
Et pour confirmer ses dires, Miils fonça en direction de Satou, lui attrapent le col le plus fort possible et lui cria ;  
« - RÉPOND SALE BÂTARD ! POURQUOI TU AS ORDONNE QU'ON LA FRAPPE ! », « tch, toujours ce regard indifférent ! »  
Satou leva les yeux comme pour ce souvenir de quelque chose, puis ce mis doucement à sourire, et rétorqua ; « Ah~ ! Je comprends mieux!C'était fille ce nomme Juu alors ! »  
Miils ne savait pas ce qu'il l'en empêché de le frapper, il n'était même pas fichu de ce rappeler des personnes qu'il agresse, à croire qu'il fait sa tous les jours.  
Alors que Miils lui tenait toujours autant le col de son uniforme, sans prévenir Satou lui infligea un coup de pied, qui vit tomber violemment Miils au sol, ce gémissent de douleur pendant que Satou continuait à lui donner des coups à la tête ;  
« - Ecoute-moi bien sale albinos, je ne toucherais plus à ta copine ou à qui ce soit d'autre à qui tu tiens, si et seulement si, le brun qui te sert d'ami arrête d'approcher MON YUUMA, COMPRIS ??!! »  
Satou le tenait à son tour le col de Miils pour qu'il puisse bien entendre son avertissement, il le relâcha violemment sur le sol et partit de la sombre ruelle.

Miils encore présent dans la ruelle assimilait tout ce que venait de lui dire le fameux Satou, « Reiko les avait mis en danger car il fréquentait Yuuma ? », mais l'affirmation qui choqua le plus Miils fut, « Il continuait encore ce pari ? Malgré l'agression de Juu ? ».  
Le voulait pas croire une seule seconde que Reiko continuait de voir Yuuma après tout cela, il fonça au lycée avec comme idée de le prévenir, mais à son arrivé dans l'entrée, ce qu'il voyait le laissa marbre.

Reiko et Yuuma marchant côte à côte riant aux éclats comme de bon amis…  
«  A quoi tu joue Reiko ? »

 

Ce chapitre à mis du temps à voir le jour et je m'en excuse !! Je cherchais un bon scénario à mettre en place qui est encore un peu en cours !!! Alors je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ! Merci à Ashbi pour la traduction !


	5. Trahis-Moi

NDA : Cet œuvre est une fiction crée par moi, tout comme les personnages merci de respecter mon travail et de ne pas utiliser mes personnages sans ma permission.

 

Un pari sans amour : Trahis-moi

 

Dans le chapitre précédent ; Miils découvre enfin la vrai raison de l'attaque de sa bien aimée, et va demander plus d'explications à la personne la plus concernée dans cette histoire. Et choquée par la vérité de toute histoire, il ce demande pourquoi son ami continuait d'être avec Yuuma malgré le risque qu'il plane au-dessus d'eux…

Cela fessait maintenant plus de une semaine que ce petit jeu c'était installé entre eux, un simple coup d’œil pour se faire comprendre leurs envies, et comme d'un accords à accords, il ce levèrent presque en étant synchronisée pour ce diriger vers le porte de classe, en fessant attention à ce qu'ils n'y est aucuns regards sur eux, pour ce cacher dans un endroit à l’abri des regards pour pouvoir laisser libre cours à leurs sentiments.

Ce petit manège pouvais très bien faire vomir Miils sur l'instant, comment Reiko pouvais continuer de fréquenter Yuuma après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Juu ? Alors qu'il était bien placé pour comprendre le danger qu'ils courraient tous dès qu'il sortait avec Yuuma, mais malgré cela sa ne l'empêchait pas de voir la vie en rose, ce dit alors Miils, il avait très bien compris le jeu de regards qu'il y avait entre Yuuma et Reiko depuis un petit moment, et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il pris l’initiative pour les suivre. Il avait encore un peu confiance en Reiko et espérait pas qu'ils fessent ce à quoi il pensait, il attendit alors un petit moment avant de sortir lui aussi de la classe pour suivre les deux garçons le plus discrètement possible.   
Arrivé à destination, il pencha légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire, et dès que ses yeux eu vu la scène la cœur de Miils rata un battement.  
Les bras de Reiko entourait tendrement la nuque de Yuuma, tout en lui donnait un baiser que Yuuma lui rendait avec le plus d'amour, ses mains sur les hanches de sont amants il le poussait brutalement sur le mur pour avoir le plus de contact possible avec lui. Les yeux fermés envoûtées par le désirs qui les succombais, il ne remarquèrent pas le hoquet de surprise que laissa échapper Miils à cette vue des plus gênantes…  
Yuuma laissa de léger suçons sur le cou de son amant, qui l'encourageait avec de discrets gémissements explicites, ce qui eu le don de faire sourire Yuuma sous son cou,

« - P-… Pas ici..mm », lui murmura doucement Reiko comme une plainte.

Sous l'excitation de la situation, Reiko se laissait aller se permettant de rapprocher son bassin avec beaucoup plus d’insistance vers celui de Yuuma il lui tenait fortement les hanches l'insistant à plus, ce dernier grogna sous la chaleur qui le traversa rapidement, 

« - Reiko… On est au lycée-… on peut pas... ». 

Et sous cette contrainte, il ce détacha de Yuuma sans y laisser une moue, ce remis de ses émotions et partit en direction de sa salle de classe. Dès que Reiko arrivé en classe il vit Miils s’asseoir à tout vitesse à sa place, 

« - Il était partit quelque part ? », dit alors Reiko.  
Miils était déjà rentrée en classe trop gêné pour voir la suite des événements, car après avoir vu Reiko aussi perdu, il n'avait pas pu cacher sa gène sur son visage et était partit en tout vitesse en classe, dès qu'il avait vu Reiko se diriger vers lui. Celui-ci s'assit devant lui et ce retourna pour avoir de ses nouvelles, mais Miils ne pu rien lui dire car des images traversait désormais sa tête et il vu pris d'énormes rougeurs devant son ami, et ne su s'expliquer ;

« - Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu le vois encore ?  Tu sais pour Satou, non ?», et à ses paroles malgré la gène il regarda franchement Reiko dans le blanc des yeux.  
A ses paroles Reiko compris immédiatement ce que voulait lui dire son ami,   
« - Euh.. Je- ! »  
Les yeux de Miils était désormais empli de dégoût et de mépris, Reiko se sentit tout de suite coupable suite à cela, il s'approcha alors un peu plus de la table de celui-ci pour qu'ils soient les seuls à s'entendre, pour s'expliquer, mais avant qu'un seul mot n'ait pu sortir de sa bouche Miils détourna son regard de Reiko, pour bien lui faire compris que cela le l'intéressait pas le moins du monde de ce qui pouvais le concerner.

« Miils est fâché ? Du fait que je reste avec Yuuma ? Pourquoi ? Comment cela ce fait qu'il est au courant pour Satou ?»,   
Reiko avait une petite idée de la raison de ses actes, mais il ne voulait pas l'envisager…Il est au courant de tout... 

Durant toute l'heure du cours qui suivi Reiko essayait tant bien que mal de mettre des petits mots sur la table de Miils derrière lui pour comprend ses actes, mais celui-ci continua de l'ignorer comme qu'il n'existait pas et jeta tout les bouts de papiers qu'il lui donnaient par la fenêtre ouverte, sans un regard pour leur contenu…   
Reiko se sentait un peu coupable, il avait « promis » à l'ex de Yuuma de ne plus s'approcher de lui, mais ce n'est pas comme si ce qu'il avait dit à ce moment là était vrai, mais… Lui il savait pourquoi il ne devait plus voir Yuuma, il mettait en danger ses amis à continuer de le voir, mais son cœur lui disait tout autre chose, Reiko se dit alors que tant que ses amis n'était pas au courant de Satou tout irais pour le mieux… Mais maintenant que Miils devait être au courant comment sa allait ce passer entre eux ? Cette question resta alors sans réponse pour Reiko.

A la fin des cours de la matinée Yuuma lui envoya comme un peu près à chaque fois ce fameux regard que eux seuls pouvais comprendre, mais Reiko lui fit un tête un peu triste, « -qu'est ce qu'il a ? », ce dernier pointa son ami Miils, et lui épela les mot suivant, « J'ai-l'impression-qu'il-sait... », lui dit alors Reiko.  
Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quelqu'un lui avait sûrement raconté, ses amis ne devait pas être courant pour Satou n'y personne d'autre dans le lycée à propos de sa relation avec Yuuma, car si cela devait arrivé dans les oreilles de Satou, la situation allé vite dégénérer alors que celle-ci était déjà assez délicate. 

Ayant un peu près compris ce que voulait lui dire Reiko, Yuuma retourna à ses occupations pour laisser faire Reiko pour régler cette histoire, car il comprenait un peu la situation, il savait que l'ami de Reiko avait était impliquée dans cette histoire, à cause de Satou, alors si son ami savait que malgré tout ce qu'il c'était passé lui et Reiko continuait à ce voir malgré les avertissement de Satou, c'était normal que son ami Miils soit énormément en colère contre son brun…

YR  
YR

La pause du midi venait enfin de sonner, et le trio repris alors leurs habitudes, mais une atmosphère assez pesante était présente à leur table, Reiko remarqua que Juu lançait pas mal de regards plus ou moins discrets à l'albinos, pendant que Miils le fusillait du regards sans voir le manège de Juu. Au moment où Miils compris enfin le jeu de la lycéenne celui-ci ce mis alors à violemment rougir à son tour, Reiko regardant leurs diverses réactions il fini par leur dire ;

\- Vous me faites quoi là ?, en laissant échapper un petit rire,  
les deux concernée ce retournèrent alors vers Reiko le visage pris de forte rougeur, mais Miils se rappelle bien vite qu'il était énervé contre Reiko et fini par le dévisager, sûrement pour lui faire comprendre que placer des petites blagues ne changeront en rien à leur « dispute ». 

Reiko sentit par la suite son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche signe d'un nouveau message, en déverrouillent son mobile il remarqua que le message venait de Miils, probablement pour que Juu n'entend pas leur conversation ;

Miils ; «  Comment tu peux me faire sa Reiko, nous faire sa ? Tu nous met dans un sacrée bordel en continuant à voir Yuuma malgré l'avertissement de Satou et surtout avec ce qu'il à fait à Juu ! »  
Après avoir lu ce message Reiko regarda son ami tout en lui affichant une tête des plus désolé, mais ne captant toujours pas l'attention de son ami, il répondit à son message,

Reiko ; «  Mais tu sais… On fait très attention à ce que personne ne découvre rien ! »

Miils ; «  Ouais, je sais sa ! Votre discrétion est tel que vous vous tripoté dans les couloirs !! »

Suite à ce dernier message Miils se leva brutalement de son siège pour « prendre l'air », touchant sur son passe délicatement les cheveux de Juu ce qui fit rougir cette dernière à ce contact.  
Reiko suivit alors son ami, et c'est dès qu'il remarqua que personne n'était autour d'eux qu'il fini par dire ;  
« - Comprend-moi Miils !  
\- Comprendre quoi ? Je ne suis pas pédé, OK ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais comprendre quoi que ce soit !! », cria violemment Miils au brun.  
Reiko baissa les yeux face à l'insulte de son meilleur ami, voir ex meilleur ami…, 

« Alors Miils les voyaient comme sa... », pensa tristement Reiko, mais ne se laissant pas faire il rétorqua, 

\- Putain.. J'arrive vraiment pas à y croire !, il mis alors son doigt sur le torse de son ami pour accentuer ses propos,  
\- Tu est juste un putain d'homophobe c'est sa?!! »  
Son ami ne lui répondait même plus, sûrement trop dégoûté par le doigt de son ami qu'il l'appuyais,  
« - J'arrive pas à croire que tu soit réduit à sa ! Je te connais depuis longtemps, non ? Depuis quand tu te rabaisse à ce qu'il y dans le pantalon des autres ? Contrairement à toi, je ne m'arrête pas à ce genre de choses quand j'aime quelqu'un !»

Miils le regarda alors longuement son « ami », dans les yeux et lui dit de but en blanc ; « - Je me demande bien qui tu es pour me dire un truc pareil, Reiko !! Où est passé le Reiko avec qui on ce disait tout ? Qui ce souciait de ses amis à chaque fois qu'ils avaient des problèmes ? Et surtout… Qui ne jouait pas avait les sentiments des autres ? »

A ses mots Reiko ne compris pas très bien… Où voulait-il en venir ?.  
A présent Miils lui affichait un sourire des plus craintif ;

« - Voyons Reiko?Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié pourquoi tu t'est approché de lui ! La véritable raison de tout ce manège. »

Le visage devient de suite très pâle… 

«  - Oui Reiko.. Tout sa ce n'est qu'un jeu, auquel tu as pris un peu trop goût à mon avis-  
\- Tu me menace ?! »

Miils repris son sérieux face à Reiko, qui commençais enfin à un peux comprendre ;  
« - Oui… Car j'ai l'impression que c'est la chose qui pourras te séparer de Yuuma.. Car si tu continu à le fréquenter, je ferrais en sorte qu'il soit… Non que tout le monde soit au courant de notre petit arrangement !

\- Pourquoi… ? POURQUOI MIILS ??!! Tu ne me fait pas assez confiance pour vous protégez Juu et toi ?!! »

Miils qui s’apparentait déjà à partir, se retourna brièvement vers Reiko avec un regard sans émotion,   
« - On va dire… Que je me suis aussi pris au jeu... »  
Reiko était dévasté… Pourquoi Miils cherchait n'importe quels moyens pour le séparer de Yuuma ? Pour Juu ? Pour le dégoût qu'il ressentait à son égard ? 

Reiko était complètement perdu… Trop d'émotions étaient présentes en lui, tristesse, confusion…  
Tous cela… Reiko savait très bien qu'il ne ce serais pas senti aussi coupable, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Satou… Ce fameux Satou, qui semait la terreur autour de Yuuma… Pourquoi celui-ci s'attachait au Yuuma d’ailleurs ? Cela crevait les yeux que ce dernier ne ressentait absolument rien pour lui… Alors, pourquoi il s'obstinait à rester auprès du châtain ?  
Reiko ne s'attarda pas beaucoup à ce détail, trop préoccupé par la guerre qui venait d'être déclarer entre Miils et lui…

RY  
RY

Un peu avant de rentrer en classe Reiko se remis les idées en place et envoya un message à Yuuma pour le prévenir de la situation, comme quoi il devait faire un peu plus attention au sein du lycée… Ce dernière, contrairement à Reiko était au ange, malgré les quelques aléas qu'ils avaient eut, il pouvais quand même être près de Reiko, et maintenant qu'il l'avait que pour lui seul, il avait enfin un relation un temps soit peu normale depuis bien longtemps.   
La pause du midi encore loin d'être terminé Yuuma décida de manger avec Reiko mais celui-ci fut contraint de refuser, car il avait Miils sur son dos. Le châtain ce dirigea alors seul vers le toit, quand il reçu un message de Satou lui demandant de le rejoindre pour manger…

Arrivé à sa destination, il vit Satou allongé sur le sol son sac et son bento à coté de lui, regardant le ciel bleu, et pendant un cours lapse de temps, il cru voir un air pensif et triste sur ce visage de celui-ci, mais sa tête devait lui jouer des tours… Quand Satou remarqua sa présence après quelques secondes de silence, il l'invita à s'asseoir à côté de lui le sourire au lèvres.  
Assit et impatient, Yuuma regardait Satou pour savoir la raison de sa venu, il savait très bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis longtemps ensemble qu'il était ici, mais pour un toute autre raison, mais voyant bien son regard insistant Satou ne lui répondait rien à part son plus beau sourire. Se tournant encore une fois sur le vue qu'ils pouvaient voir du toit Satou fini enfin par lui dire ;  
\- Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là Yuuma ?, chuchota-t-il,

SY  
*FlashBack*  
YS

Satou en avait assez, pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fallut que le jour même de leur deux ans et trente-deux minutes exactement ils se disputent ?   
Trop bourré pour savoir l'étincelle qui à fait éclater sa colère, Satou ne savait plus où il se trouvait, titubant sur un pont sa bouteille à la main tout en balançant des insultes sur son partenaire.   
Essayant tant bien que mal de se faufiler entre les passants qui le regardait d'un mauvais yeux, un homme le bouscula et il perdit son équilibre, tout son corps se dirigea vers la barrière de sécurité, où il se tenait fermement, sa bouteille lui glissant dans main tomba à l'eau ;  
-Wow..hic, dit-il comme impressionné par la profondeur du bassin, et ma chute que avait effectué son ami du soir,   
Alors que son corps ne répondant plus aux ordres de sa raison mais à sa bêtise, il se mis à escalader la barrière, comme pour rejoindre sa bouteille… Désormais debout en équilibre sur la barrière, Satou se trouvait entre le béton et l'eau, commençant à marcher sur la barre tel une poutre, tout les passant au alentour furent choqué par son attitude, mais aucun n'osait lui parler ou s'approcher de lui pour le rappeler le danger qu'il courait, de peur qu'il ne tombe… Mais après quelques secondes d'exclamations général un passant tenta de faire raisonner Satou, pour le convaincre de ne pas sauter ;  
\- M-mon dieu !! Jeune homme descend de là ! Ce n'est pas un endroit pour jouer !! N-ne saute pas !!!  
Comprenant l’essentiel du conseil de vieuxà homme, Satou tenta de redescendre mais sa maladresse pris le dessus. Satou tomba à l'eau.  
\- AAH !!  
\- Il est tombé maman, regarde !!  
\- Appeler les pompiers vite !!-

FB  
FB

\- Yuuma !! Yuuma !!!  
Sans même attendre une réponse de la part de son fils, elle rentra en trombe dans sa chambre, alors que celui-ci venait enfin de s'endormir après sa longue dispute avec Satou,   
\- QUOI ?!!  
Essoufflée par sa course, sa mère repris un peu de force avant d'annoncer à Yuuma sa nouvelle,  
\- C-C'est… Satou !!!  
C'est avec un sourire narquois au visage que Yuuma replongea dans son lit, la colère venait de revenir et il avait tout sauf enfin de parler de lui avec sa mèr-  
\- Il est à l’hôpital !!!  
\- … quoi …  
\- Sa mère vient de me téléphoner, il aurait et serai tombé d'un pont !  
Yuuma se leva en vitesse, pris de quoi se vêtir, et c'est devant le pas de la porte qu'il demanda à sa mère le nom de l'hôpital,  
\- Aiiku Hospital !, cria-t-elle depuis sa chambre.  
Yuuma démarra le contacte de sa moto, et pris le route direction Aiiku Hôpital, arrivé la l'accueil de l'hôpital essoufflé par sa course entre le parking et l'entrée, il demanda à toute vitesse la chambre de Satou, l'infirmière hésita un moment avant de lui indiquer sa chambre, mais Yuuma se présenta aussitôt comme étant son frère, elle n'avait donc pas le choix de lui montrer le chemin car il avait prétendu faire partie de sa « famille »…

L'infirmière l'avait enfin laissé seul dans la chambre voyant qu'il n'était pas louche, un long silence régnait désormais dans la chambre blanche de Satou, seul sa lente respiration donnais un quelconque signe de vie dans la pièce… Yuuma s'approcha lentement du corps endormis de son petit-ami, à chaque pas qu'il fessait un grand sentiment de culpabilité le prenait sauvagement, il avait mal… Il pensait que tout était de sa faute, si… Si seulement il ne c'était pas disputé pour quelque chose de si.. Si futile, il serait actuellement entrain de fêter dignement leurs 2 ans ensembles…

Assis à ses côté Yuuma lui pris délicatement la main, qui était froide à son contacte, ce qui fit trembler Yuuma de peur ;  
\- Et.. Et s'il était…  
Non ; non il avait vu assez de série médicale pou comprendre chaque significations des machines présente dans la pièce, et il savait que la vie de Satou était en sécurité… Mais il avait tout de même cette grand inquiétude qui le poignardait le cœur, et comme si Satou avait entendu les pensée de Yuuma, il se réveilla comme pour prouver sa vitalité.  
« - Yuuma… ? »  
Le cœur de Yuuma rata un battement et les larmes allais bientôt couler, mais il se retient pour montrer un minimum d'assurance devant sont bien aimé ;  
\- Oui… Oui, Satou c'est moi… Je suis-.. Je suis terriblement désolé….  
Yuuma s'était abaissé, doucement vers le visage de Satou et lui avait murmuré ses mot, tel un doux secret.  
Ce dernier émis un petit rire face à la gentillesse de son petit-ami ;  
\- J'imagine.. Que c'est la fin Yuuma… Tu ne veux pas de quelqu'un… Comme moi… Comme « ça »…  
A ses mots, Yuuma le regarda droit dans les yeux, un lueur de colère de celle-ci, et il lui répondit ;  
\- Jamais Satou ! Je t'aime plus que tout, et.. Cet incident m'a fait prendre conscience de l'importance que tu as sur moi… Je jure de ne plus jamais t'abandonner ! Plus jamais !  
Encore un peu somnolant, Satou vers ses yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres, et murmura à son tour ;  
\- Merci...

SY *  
*FIN FlashBack*  
YS  
Un léger sentiment de douceur traversa Yuuma à la pensée de son passé… Un passé si innocent, qui aujourd'hui le rattrapait à cause de ses paroles prononcés trop vite… Beaucoup trop vite, après le léger sourire qui le pris et il ressentit un violent pincement au cœur, il savait très bien ô combien Satou l'aimait, et lui fessait juste semblant de ne rien voir… Il avait mal de le trahir encore un fois, mais aujourd'hui, il devait bien faire comprendre à son « ex » petit-ami que le temps de cette fameuse promesse était bel et bien révolu car… Pour un fois, pour de vrai, il avait de sincère sentiment pour une autre personne… Reiko… ;  
\- Satou… Écoute… Toi et moi… C'était avant et…  
Avant même que Yuuma n'ai pu prononcer le nom « interdit » pour Satou , il se leva d'un bond et dit ;  
\- Non !! NON !! Tu me la dit ! Et répété ! TU ne m'abandonneras plus Yuuma !! Plus jamais !!,  
Regardant Satou qui c'était levé et qui avait élevé la voix, un plus gros poids s’abattit sur lui… Yuuma se sentant encore coupable.. Coupable d'avoir rendu Satou ainsi… Lui répétant toute ses phrases même après qu'il avait fini d'y croire, même après qu'il ne ressentait plus cette flamme dès qu'il était à ses côtés… Il avait continué de dire cette phrase telle une litanie, et désormais Satou ne pourrais plus jamais l'oublier… Oublier cette promesse désormais erronée.  
Sans un mot de plus et un regard à son égard, Satou partie du toit, quelques minutes suivante et il entendit encore la port résonner, il devina de suite que la personne qui venait d'entrer n'était nul autre que Reiko.  
Contemplant le ciel en attendant qu'il s'asseye à ses côtés, Reiko pris délicatement sa main dans la sienne, la serrant un peu pour montrer son irritation à la situation de Yuuma et Satou.   
« - ça va ? Pas trop… Déprimé ? »  
Il savait que Reiko lui disait cela pour le réconforter, mais il avait tellement à ses mots, tellement mal de d'aimer… de l'aimer. Yuuma poussa un léger soupire ;  
\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout ne va pas dans notre sens…, il resserra la main de Reiko, Pourquoi tout doit nous séparer? », a ses mots Reiko mis sa main libre sur le visage de son bien aimé ;  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas… On va surmonter tout sa ! », avançant doucement son visage vers celui de Yuuma jusqu’à ce que leurs nez se touche, il murmura un « je t'aime », avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de se diriger vers la salle de classe, pour profiter de leurs bentos.

RY  
YR

 

« - Un projet de classe ? », crièrent en synchronisation toute la classe sous le sourire sadique de leur professeur principal.  
Avec les examens de fin d'année qui arrivaient à grands pas personnes aurait le temps de préparer ce fameux projet de classe de leur professeur ;  
« - Oui un projet, mais pas un projet de classe je pensais plutôt à un projet de groupe, de deux ou de trois à vous de voir. Et pour le sujet épaté-moi »  
Toute la classe était abasourdi, leur professeur leur demandé vraiment de préparer un projet à deux sur avec aucune piste de sujet ?  
Comme un réflexe Reiko s'était tournée en premier vers Miils, qui avait était son ami de toujours, mais voyant celui-ci toujours de dos, il ce souvint alors de la « guerre » qu'il s'était déclaré un peu plus tôt.   
Alors que le moral de Reiko descendait au plus bas il entendit un voix très familière l'appeler derrière lui, Yuuma lui affichait un de ses plus beau sourire et lui vit signe du doigt qu'il pouvais se mettre ensemble, Reiko ne voyait aucun inconvenant ainsi… Ainsi il pourrait voir Yuuma chez lui sans éveiller les soupons. Ce retournant un sourire au lèvre vers sa table, il le vit, il vit le regard de dégoût que lui lançait son ami et dès que leur regard se croisèrent durant un seconde celui-ci arrêta le contacta pour être face au tableau, à nouveau…  
« Rien ne s'arrangeant... »,pense tristement Reiko.

YR  
RY

Le week-end était arrivé plus vite que prévus… Reiko était déjà dans sa afin d'avancer sur ce fameux projet où il essayait en vain de trouver le sujet.   
« - -umma ?, Oy, Yuuma ! »  
Ce dernier ce réveilla de suite à l'appelle de Reiko, il était trop, beaucoup trop déconcentré par le débardeur que le brun portait, et ce stylo bleu qui fessait des va-et-viens beaucoup trop insistant dans la bouche de Reiko, à son goût, le voir ainsi le donnait juste enfin de l'affaler sur la table basse et-  
« - Alors Yuuma ?! Tu as pu trouver un bon sujet ? Personnellement je ne trouve rien »,  
Lui non plus ne trouvait rien à étudier, le projet que leur professeur leur avait mis pendant une période d'examen était voué à l'échec, qui voulais réellement travailler dessus ? Personne, enfin, pas pour Reiko…  
Yuuma s'approcha de Reiko qui était assis sous la table basse, pianotant sur son clavier d'ordinateur, tout en prenant des notes de sujet qu'il trouvait intéressant. Yuuma posa discrètement sa main derrière Reiko afin de s'approcher lentement vers lui, son visage presque posé sur son épaule, il lui murmura ses quelques mots ;  
« - Tu sais Reiko… On pourrais étudier autre choses ? »,  
Pris de violente rougeurs ce dernière ce retourna vers le châtain,  
« - Sérieusement Yuuma ! Tu est toujours aussi rapide avec des copains ? », pris sur le fait il lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire, tout en ce rapprochant de son brun,  
« - Et alors ? On est jeune et on à de l'énergie à dépenser ! », suite à cette explication des plus ridicule, Reiko émis un léger rire cristallin, même si sa théorie n'était pas des plus mature, Reiko le trouvait dans tout les cas mignon.  
Il se tourna alors vers lui son sourire ornant encore son visage, il se rapprocha du lycéen au yeux vairon et lui donna un tendre baiser sur les lèvre. Yuuma à la fois conquis et déçu de ce léger baiser ce rapprocha dangereusement du brun pour le plaquer au sol, ses deux tenant les bras de celui-ci avait qu'il ne se débatte pas… Mais qu'il apprécie.  
Yuuma n'eut à peine le temps de laisser libre court à son imagine sur Reiko que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, ses parents ne pouvais pas rentrer si tôt alors il devait y avoir normalement personne chez lui, « normalement ».  
Surpris par le grand choc que fit la porte contre le mur Yuuma et Reiko se dégagèrent loin l'un de l'autre se tournant alors vers la source du bruit, pour laisser place à un Satou complètement neutre devant la scène qui lui fessait face ;  
« - S-satou ??!! », étonné par la venu de celui-ci dans la maison de Yuuma, Reiko demanda à l'hôte de la maison s'il était au courant de sa venu, mais ce dernier répondit par un réponse négative en étant tout aussi étonné que lui.  
« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Satou et surtout comme tu est entré ici ?! », Yuuma fit tout pour ne pas montrer le trouble dans sa voix, Et si Satou les avaient « vus » ?, il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas la cas, il ne savait pas de quoi était capable Satou à ce niveaux…  
Fessant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu Satou s'assit à son tour au côté de Yuuma, le regardant droit dans les yeux afin de répondre à sa question sans un regard avant sur la table basse et sur Reiko ;

« - Tu l'as sûrement oublié, mais tu m'as passé un clé de ta maison ce… « ce » fameux jour… Donc tu ne devrais plus être surpris par ma venu chez toi n'importe quel jour et à n'importe quelle heure. », lui dit alors Satou tout en défiant Yuuma du regard.

Beaucoup trop gênée par ce qu'il ce passait devant lui, Reiko rangea ses affaires puis se leva sous le regard interrogateur de Yuuma ;  
« - Reiko ? », lui dit la châtain,  
« - Em… Je vais y aller, Ok ? N'oublier pas de trouver un sujet pour le « projet » ! »,  
Reiko poussa un long soupire après avoir fermé la porte principal de la maison de Yuuma… Il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup de pression dans sa relation avec Yuuma… Ne voulant plus y penser Reiko commença le chemin jusqu’à sa maison.

S  
S

Après que la porte de la chambre de Yuuma fut fermé, Satou se tourna brusquement vers lui, et sans prévenir il se jeta rapidement dans les bras de Yuuma et lui déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres.   
Choqué de l'action qui vient de ce passer Yuuma passa rapidement une main sur ses lèvres comme pour « l'essuyer » ;  
« - Pourquoi ? Tu m-me fait sa ?!! «   
Lui lançant un regard sans émotion et lui dit ;   
« - C'est pour te désinfecter ! Il t'a sûrement lui embrassé, pas vrai ?  Et sa, », et sans prévenir Satou lui infligea une claque sur la joue gauche qu'il eu à peine le temps d'éviter, encore choqué par son geste et surtout furieux ce dernier continua ses propos ;  
« - Et sa c'est pour m'avoir mis en colère aujourd'hui. »  
Plus énervé que jamais Yuuma se leva d'un bond pour enfin exprimer toute sa colère qu'il avait en lui ;  
« - J'EN AI MARRE SATOU !!! TU COMPTE INTERFÉRER DANS MA VIE ENCORE COMBIEN DE TEMPS, HEIN ?! L’ÉPOQUE Où NOUS ÉTIONS ENSEMBLE EST PASSÉE DEPUIS BIEN LONGTEMPS !!! LAISSE-MOI VIVRE !!! », durant tout son discourt Yuuma s'était avancé vers Satou afin qu'il ce dernier ce dirige vers la sorti, et une fois terminé il lui ferma la porte au nez tout en fermant à clé celle-ci et en laissant la clé dans la serrure pour être sur Satou ne reviennent plus pour la reste de la soirée.

Y  
Y

Enfin un peu dans la calme, quelques minutes après les fait, Yuuma pris enfin son téléphone portable pour appeler son brun ;

« - Allo Reiko ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Tu est toujours en chemin vers chez toi ?  
\- Euh.. Ouais, je vais arrivé dans quelques minutes dès que j'aurais pris le train, pourquoi ?  
\- Non comme ça pour savoir… Emm… Je voulais m'excuser pour la scène que Satou et moi avons pu faire… Je ne voulais vraiment pas te mettre dans l’embarra, il nous a interrompu après tout.  
\- ahah, oui on peux dire…  
\- Je te souhaite une bonne soirée… Je t'aime..  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Yuuma. »

RM  
MR

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime Yuuma. », entendit-il…  
Il avait longuement réfléchi face à son comportement envers son meilleur ami, mais actuellement, c'était juste une grande rage, face à cette nouvelle trahison, il avait pensé que suite à leur interaction le brun n'allait plus voir Yuuma avant un certain temps, mais non, il avait attendu juste le week-end afin d'être à l'abri des regards pour ce fréquenter… Comment lui pardonner. 

Miils fit demi tour pour retourner chez lui, quelques mètres plus loin, il fit la source de tout ses problèmes… Satou… Mais en ce moment, en cette instant où seule la rage était présent en lui, il pensait que Satou était sûrement la seule personne qui pouvais le comprendre… Après tout, pourquoi garder le « secret » de Reiko encore plus longtemps… Il était comme dans un jeu et la guerre était déclarée.

 

Alors~~ ?? Que va bien pouvoir dire Miils à Satou la conversation téléphonique ou toutes les pauses que les deux amoureux on passé ensemble ? La réaction de Satou ? Elle sera violente biensûr !!! Et elle sera la semaine prochaine (oui, oui j'essaie d'être dans les temps maintenant), encore merci pour Ashbi qui m'apporte toujours de bonne correction une fois les chapitres terminés !!!


	6. Chapter 6

**NDA : Cet œuvre est une fiction crée par moi, tout comme les personnages merci de respecter mon travail et de ne pas utiliser mes personnages sans ma permission.**

 

 

_**Un pari sans amour : Appartient-moi** _

 

 

 

 

_**Dans le chapitre précédent ;** Reiko l'avais encore une fois trahis, à quoi bon de garder le secret de sa relation avec Yuuma ? Puisse que Satou est là pourquoi pas tout lui dire… Après tout il était en guerre Reiko et lui. _

 

Le stress de Yuuma était à son comble, il ne sais pas quoi faire, il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, depuis ce fameux week-end où il lui avait dit ces dernière vérité il y a exactement 4 jours, le lycéens avait comme disparut de la surface… Ce dernier pouvais tomber de n'importe où et lui faire vivre tout les malheurs du monde !

Reiko à ses côtés avait beau le rassurer qu'il était peut-être, malade _(?)_ , mais Yuuma savait qu'il devait sûrement préparer quelque chose, tout cela lui rappelais trop ce fameux jour.

Le brun le regardait d'un mauvais œil, il le trouvait beaucoup trop paranoïaque sur la « disparition de Satou », et Yuuma le voyait bien que la situation l’intriguait.

Assis sur un banc dans la cour du lycée à l’abri des regards Yuuma, se tourna vers Reiko afin de lui raconter toute son histoire, pourquoi garder cela encore secret, après tout il sortait ensemble, et ce dernier devait comprendre pourquoi Satou le fessait stresser autant… Mais au final tout cela n'eut pas l'effet estompé, Reiko aussi c'était mis à stresser, il avait tout de même tout pour que leur relation ne soit pas découverte par Satou, même si Yuuma lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait vraiment à son égard et qu'il les avait peut-être « vu » ensemble le week-end dernier, non impossible ils c'étaient séparé rapidement… Ou alors… Miils ? Ils les avaient vu dans le couloir la dernier fois, peu-être qu'il est allé tout dire à Satou après que… Après qu'ils ce soit disputés… Miils les auraient balancés ?

Même si Reiko envisageait aussi cette possibilité il ne pense pas que son ami soit allée jusque-là…

 _« -_ _Espérons qu'il ne ce passe rien... »_ , pensèrent alors les deux lycéens…

 

Aujourd'hui était mercredi après-midi, Yuuma proposa alors à Reiko de voir un film avait qu'il puisse se changer les idées puis après se consacrer pleinement à leur projet de classe. S’étant mis d'accords il se donnèrent un point de rendez-vous pour que entre temps ils passent chez eux afin de se changer et de déposer leurs affaires de classe.

 

_**RY** _

 

Après le film qui avait ravie les deux lycéens et étaient partis pour manger une pizza, dans l'endroit le plus proche. Il était désormais au environs de 15 heures, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez Reiko enfin de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté dans l'avancement de leur projet. Reiko et Yuuma poussèrent la barrière de la maison de Reiko pour entrer dans la demeure de Reiko, mais avant que ce dernier n'est pu passer sa clé dans la serrure de sa maison, Yuuma lui attrapa soudainement de le poignet pour ensuite ramener le corps de son brun contre lui, enlaçant son bras autour de son dos, Yuuma afficha son plus grand sourire à Reiko ;

« - Y-yuuma ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Ce dernier le répondit que avec un tendre baiser, vite arrêté par Reiko qui avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir sur sa mère. Reiko poussa alors Yuuma rapidement à un distance « normal », pour deux jeunes lycéens ;

« - Bonsoir Reiko… Tu rentre bien tard dit-moi.

\- O-oui mère, j'étais en compagnie de mon _ami_ pour la journée »,

 

Yuuma tiqua un peu sur me mot « ami » que Reiko venait d'utiliser, mais pouvais bien comprendre que sa famille n'était sûrement pas prête à savoir les préférences de son fils…

La mère de Reiko ne chercha pas plus loin, et fit entrer son fils et Yuuma dans la demeure, passé la porte d'entrée Yuuma fut impressionné par la richesse des lieux, il avait l'impression que tout était fait d'or, fut comment l'endroit scintillais de propreté, et d'objets de valeurs.

Voyant l'air émerveillé de Yuuma à la vue de l'intérieur de sa maison, Reiko fut un peu énervé de voir la même réaction chez chaque personnes qu'il invitait chez lui, il attrapa alors violemment la main de Yuuma pour le faire montrer jusqu’à sa chambre. Yuuma à ce moment là ne remarqua pas l'agacement dans les yeux de Reiko.

Un fois entré dans la chambre de Reiko, Yuuma fut étonné de la voir la banalité des lieux comparé au reste de la maison, s'asseyent sous la table basse, Yuuma leva enfin les yeux pour voir Reiko qui était toujours debout devant la porte un regard triste dans les yeux ;

 

« - Que ce passe-t-il Reiko ? », Yuuma cru alors de suite que son attitude devant sa maison et son manque d'attention envers son petit-ami l'avait sûrement vexé, il s'apprêta alors à s'excuser de son comportement, mais Reiko le coupa de suite ;

« - Yuuma… Je m'excuse,

A cet instant Yuuma cru bien voir quelques gouttes sur ce formèrent aux creux des yeux de Reiko,

\- Je suis désolé… De… De t'avoir traité ainsi devant ma mère,

Les poings de Reiko se sévère face à la frustration qu'il ressentait, il se sentait mal d'avoir eu à mentir… Sa mère n'aimait pas ça… Et ne voulais pas ce faire haïr par elle ;

« - D'avoir… D'avoir eu à te considérer comme un ami à ses yeux, je… Pour tout te dire, je ne me sent pas prêt à assumer cette partie de moi devant ma famille tu.. Comprends ? »

Durant tout l'échange Yuuma n'avait rien dit, ce qui accentua la frustration du brun, jusqu’à ce que le châtain ce mettent subitement à rire ;

« - Voyons Reiko ! Je ne vais pas te blâmer pour cela ! Je peut comprendre que tu ne sois pas encore prêt à faire ton coming-out… Après tout, moi aussi j'ai eu cette phase, et je comprend très bien la peur d'être rejeté par ce que l'on aime... »

Le vairon tapota alors doucement une place qu'il y avait à ses côtés pour dire à Reiko de s’asseoir. Reiko s'avança alors dans la plus grande timidité, et attrapa la main que Yuuma lui avait gentiment tendu, et qu'il l'attrapa et vu subitement attiré vers le châtain, ferment les yeux par réflexe, il s'attendit alors à recevoir un baiser de la part de Yuuma, mais tout ce qu'il ressentit fut une pression sur son front.

 

Ouvrant délicatement les paupière pour voir la source, il comprend alors que Yuuma lui avait déposé un bisous sur le front, et encore plus gêné par la situation et par le rire timide de Yuuma, Reiko ne pu s’empêcher d’énormément rougir et de cacher son visage.

Il avait trop honte, et son cœur battait la chamade…

« - Dis… Reiko…

\- Hm ?

\- Alors… Je suis ton premier ? »

Reiko devient alors tout rouge face aux paroles de Yuuma,

« - Q-quoi ?! O-on n'est pas allés j-jusque là Yy-yuuma !! 

\- H-hein ?! Non ! Je voulais dire, en t'en que « petit » ami », lui répondit alors Yuuma tout aussi gêné que Reiko.

Reiko lui répondit alors par un faible hochement de tête, ce qui rendit Yuuma encore plus heureux, approchant la visage du brun vers le sein pour lui donner un baiser empli de son amour, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu passer la barrière encore ses lèvres et celles de Reiko, ce dernier le recula lui disant que sa mère pouvais entrer à l'improviste dans sa chambre à tout moment.

Les deux lycéens travaillèrent durant environs plus de deux heures, avec que Yuuma décide de partir avant qu'il ne fassent trop noir pour que la route soit sécurisé.

Reiko raccompagne alors son petit-ami jusqu'au portail afin qu'ils se fassent un dernier au revoir ;

\- Hm, bas… Voilà, lui dit alors Reiko tout gêné,

Yuuma lui afficha un chaleureux sourire avant de prendre délicatement le visage de Reiko entre ses mains ;

\- Viens par là, et arrête de faire le timide, lui répondit alors Yuuma chaleureusement, toujours accompagné de son grand sourire.

Yuuma approcha doucement son visage du brun, tout en se plongeant dans ses yeux noirs, arrêtant le contact qui le donnait quelques rougeurs, pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, cette douce pression fit battre encore plus fort le cœur de Yuuma, ne voulant pas approfondir le baiser de peur que le mère de Reiko les voient, il se recula doucement du visage du brun.

Ce dernier était aussi rouge que lui, le regard gêné posé sur lui, Reiko n'osait même pas parlé, le brun amena ses bras autour du cou du vairon, mais Reiko entendit des pas qui l'arrêta tout de suite dans ses gestes, repoussa alors Yuuma à une bonne distance il se retourna pour faire face à la source du bruit.

Le cœur de Reiko rata un battement à la vu de Juu et Mils, mains dans la mains, _ils les avaient vus…_

Alors que Juu poussait des cris surexcités, Reiko et Miils se lancèrent un regard empli de défis, Reiko ne pensait que à la prochaine réaction de Miils qu'il pouvait avoir après les avoir vus s'embrasser.

Voyant, la pression qu'il y avait dans l'air entre Reiko et Yuuma, la chatain décida de partir, non sans un dernier salut à son petit-ami. Passant dernière Miils il s'espérait que sa situation allait s’arranger entre les deux amis.

Miils s'approcha de Reiko, alors que celui-ci se recula le visage presque effrayé après que son ami l'ait vu le « trahir » ;

« - Miil-

\- Je m'en fiche Reiko. »

 _Quoi ?_ Reiko ne comprenait pas son ami, c'était pourtant bien lui qui.. Qui l'avais insulté, pour qu'il n'approche plus Yuuma, non ?…

L'albinos, lui affichait un sourire satisfait, même si son regard restait d'une tristesse :

« - C'est trop tard pour les excuse Reiko… »

A la fois curieux et stressé par les propos que disait Miils, il s'approcha de lui comme pour en savoir un peu plus.., Reiko espérait juste qu'il n'ai rien.. Absolument rien à voir avec la soudaine « disparition » de Satou…

«  - E-écoute Reiko.. M'en veux pas tu veux…-

\- N-non… Miils… N-

\- C-c'était sous un moment de colère et…

\- PUTAIN MIILS !! Me dit pas que-

\- OUI ET ALORS ??! TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI POUR COMMANDER MES GESTES ? HEIN ? OUI TU M'AS TRAHIE !! T-TU M'ABANDONNE P-POUR… UNE RELATION COMME SA ??!!  OUAIS JE L'AI DIT A CE GARS LA, S-SATOU ! ET ? »

Le visage de Reiko était resté pâle durant tout l'échange… _Qu'allais-t-il faire ?_

Referment son portail pour se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée, Reiko ne posa même plus un regard sur ses amis ;

\- R...Reiko…, tenta de lui dire Miils,

Il avait beau être énervé contre Reiko, le voir ainsi, si triste, voir désemparé, le troublait énormément, avait-il fait quelque chose de si grave que cela ?

Reiko remonta dans sa chambre, pris son téléphone sans plus tarder, et informa de suite Yuuma de la situation…

 

Ce dernier lui dit alors de faire attention… Lui même ne sais pas de quoi Satou est capable, il pourrais faire beaucoup, beaucoup plus que « l'incident » de Juu..

_**RY** _

_**RY** _

 

Sa ne mis pas longtemps comme l'avais prévue Reiko. Tout lycée était au courant de sa relation avec Yuuma, des élèves jusqu'aux professeurs et aux employés du lycée, comme si sa vie privé les concernait.

Reiko était dépassé, c'était sûrement un coup de Satou… _Si oui, pourquoi ?_

Tout le monde en classe regardait Reiko d'un tout autre yeux, certaines filles rougissent, allait savoir la raison, certaines le regardait de dégoût, d'autres était en larmes sûrement amoureuse du brun. Mais le pire pour Reiko ne fut pas que tout le bâtiment soit au courant d'une majeur partis de sa vie privée, mais plutôt que tout ces amis avec qui il avait soit passé la majeur partis de sa vie avec eux ou juste cette année, le regardais d'un tout autre œil… Plus personne ne venait lui parler, comme si on était passé de « Reiko le populaire », à « Reiko le dégoûtant »…

Il sentait la rage montrer en lui, comment les gens pouvais s’arrêter sur… Des étiquettes ? Ne plus voir sa personnalité, les moments qu'il avait passé avec lui, non il s’arrêtait au fait que désormais Reiko était gay.

Miils voyait bien la rage qui naissait en Reiko, lui même ne savait pas comment cette rumeur c'était propagé, Juu peut-être elle à toujours était fan ce « genre » de chose, mais vu qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis cela ne peux être elle… Alors Satou ? Mais puisque ce Satou aime Yuuma pourquoi dévoiler à tout le monde la relation qu'il entretient avec Reiko ? Ou alors cela venait simplement d'une personne extérieure. Mais Miils ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ce sujet, cela lui donnais des mots de tête...

Dès que la sonnerie retentit dans tout le bâtiment du lycée pour annoncer le début de la pause, Reiko s'empressa de sortir de la salle de classe, comme oppressé de voir tout ses regards sur lui pour ensuite sur diriger vers Yuuma, cette situation le mettait mal à laisse.

Cela était comme devenu une habitude de se diriger vers le toit dès que un problème se présentait à lui, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quelques pas en dehors de la salle de cour, Yuuma lui attrapa soudainement le bras, Reiko se retourna alors avec un regard interrogateur au visage, ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il venait de confirmer la rumeur en le regardant avec ces yeux en le tenant fermement le bras ?

« - J'ai à te parler », lui dit alors Yuuma avec un regard qui pourrais faire fondre n'importe quelle glace.

Déjà que tout les regards était sur eux, Reiko ne voulais pas en plus faire balader son petit-ami, il accepta alors son invitation et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le toit.

Une fois en haut des escalier, une voix que Reiko et Yuuma connaissait trop bien, se fit alors entendre ;

« - Y-u-u-m-a~~ », dit alors la voix de Satou avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix,

il monta les marches lentement comme pour se faire attendre, Yuuma se retourna à l'appel de son nom, même si l'on pouvais voir de la colère sur son visage.

Satou s'interposa entre les deux lycéen, pris en coupe le visage de Yuuma et puis sans prévenir posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Yuuma, ce dernier ouvrir alors grand ses yeux sous la surprise du geste, regardant alors Reiko qui fut tout aussi choqué.

Le brun se retourna vers Reiko et lui dit d'un ton bien clair afin que se dernier puisse comprendre ;

« - Il m'appartient », puis Satou redescendit les escalier, mais avant que ce dernier quitte le champ de vision du couple, Reiko s’appela ;

« - Oy ! Satou »

Le brun se retourna alors, et fut pris d'une terrible colère à la vu de Reiko et Yuuma qui s'embrassait sans gène devant lui, et la colère fut alors plus persistante quand il vu Yuuma répondre au baiser de celui-ci ;

« - A moi ! », articula Reiko contre les lèvre de Yuuma avant de lancer un regard empli de colère à Satou.

Le brun partit alors sans répondre à la provocation de Yuuma.

Le châtain retourna veux petit-ami, ce dernier vit alors la détresse qu'il y avait dans ses yeux ;

« - Reiko. Tu n'aurait jamais dût faire ça ».

Yuuma descendit les escalier sans avec dit ce qu'il voulait lui dire au départ, Reiko fut un peu déçu, il aurait cru que son petit-ami serait un peu content des efforts qu'il fournissait pour que Satou les laissent enfin en paix. Mais Yuuma l'avait très mal pris, de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il pouvais bien lui arriver ? Il voulais juste montrer un bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il lui appartenait.

 

_**SY** _

_**YS** _

 

La sonnerie retentit dans tout le bâtiment, annonçait cette fois-ci la reprise des cours, Reiko retourna en classe sans Yuuma, et il fut un peu déçu. En se dirigeant vers sa place il fit que Yuuma n'était toujours pas présent en cour, un bouffé de stresse commença alors à prendre Reiko…

Et si Satou lui avait fait quelque chose ? Et si c'était de sa faute ?

Un vibration au niveau de sa cuisse arrêta Reiko dans ces pensée, il venait de recevoir un message de Yuuma ;

« - Un professeur m'a prévenu qu'il y avait une urgence chez moi, je suis désolé je ne vais pas pourquoi rentrer avec toi ce soir. Je t'aime »

Reiko fut de suite soulagé par ce message, tout allait bien… Malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient dans la peur d'un certain brun.

 

_**RY** _

_**YR** _

 

C'était au moins le troisième fois que Reiko éternuait dans cette journée, le froid était venu très soudainement dans la ville, et il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre son uniforme d'hiver au pressing.

Les cours était terminé, et il comptait bien passé le reste de la soirée sous sa couette tout en regardant des animés. Ses mains frottait ses bras frénétiquement tentait désespérément de se réchauffer, sortant dans du lycée non accompagné de ses anciens amis, un poids se posa alors sur son cœur. Il avait beau être amoureux… Il se sentait seul…

Reiko pris alors ses chaussures qui se trouvait dans son casier… Un rire ironique le pris alors, _Cette fois-ci il n'y a pas de punaise._ Enfilant ses basket, il se dirigea vers la sortit du lycée, empruntant son raccourcis habituelle pour se rentre ses lui, il constata que la nuit était tombé plus tôt aujourd'hui…

Se dépêchant de rentrer chez lui, Reiko ne remarqua qu'il était suivit.

Un son métallique se fit alors soudainement entendre dans la sombre ruelle, Reiko fut alors figé ;

« - c'est s-sûrement un chat… », se conviant-il, ne voulait pas croire le contraire.

Sous la peur de se bruit et de la nuit qui se fessait plus dense, Reiko s'arrêta, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses jambes ne voulais plus avancer ? Reiko ne trouvait pas de réponse à cette question trop tétanisé par la peur. Sur le moment il repensa alors aux paroles inquiétante de Yuuma _Tu n'aurait jamais dût faire ç_ _a._

La panique était trop intense ! Reiko voulais se retourner pour voir la source du bruit, pour se convaincre qu'il ne craignait rien. Les yeux fermées par la peur, Reiko n'entendit plus le bruit du métal. Le poids sur son cœur se fit alors un peu plus léger. Le regard toujours empli de peur, il se retourna lentement, il ne voulais pas le faire, mais il devait arrêter les battements de son cœur qui s'était mis à accéléré sous l'adrénaline.

Un chat..

Il avait bien raison, toute cette agitation avait était par un simple chat noir. Reiko posa une main sur sa poitrine et souffla un bon coup ;

« - Sain et sauf », Reiko entreprit alors de continuer son chemin, mais devant lui, une silhouette qui connaissait trop bien lui fessait face ;

« - Pour le moment ! », un batte de métal dans les mains, était la dernière chose que Reiko aperçut, après avoir reçu un coup sur la tête.

 

Reiko perdit alors conscience.

 

Son corps était étendit au sol, et à ses côté un Satou, où un grand sourire était présent sur son visage.

 

 

Wa~~~ !! Je voulais rentre la scène palpitante !! Je ne sais pas si cela à marché !!! Alors je voulais remercier Ashbi pour la traduction, et surtout vous, qui regardé, je vois que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire la fiction et je vous en remercie !

J'aime les commentaire et je ne mords pas >w<)/// , j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis sur la fiction, et de vos idées pour la suite !! A bientôt, plus que 1 chapitre avant la fin de PSA~

PS : Ce chapitre est un peu plus court sorry~~, je compte bien me rattraper sur le prochain avec pleins de détails *** w* )///**


	7. Aime-moi jusqu’au bout... [FIN]

NDA : Cet œuvre est une fiction créée par moi, tout comme les personnages, merci de respecter mon travail et de ne pas utiliser mes personnages sans ma permission.

 

Un pari sans amour : Aime-moi jusqu’au bout...

 

Dans le chapitre précédent : /!\Ce chapitre est bel et bien le dernier, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et d’avoir suivis cette fiction !! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! /!\

Satou avait disparu, mais il est revenu soudainement au lycée, que prépare-t-il ? Depuis que Miils lui a révélé la vérité, Reiko ne se sent plus du tout en sécurité. Alors qu'il rentre chez lui, il se fait assommer par ce dernier…

Le noir complet.

C'était tout ce que Reiko arrivait à apercevoir, à cause du bandeau qui lui cachait la vue : l'obscurité totale.   
Reiko s'aida de son ouïe afin de deviner à peu près où il se trouvait.  
Il entendait vaguement des gouttes d'eau tomber sur le sol qui lui semblait en béton, un ventilateur en marche et la froideur des lieux lui laissait penser qu'il se trouvait dans un grand bâtiment, voire un hangar ou une usine, probablement abandonnée, sinon il aurait entendu des machines et des employés aux alentours… Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Alors que Reiko se battait contre ses liens qui serraient sans ménagement ses poignets et attachaient ses jambes à la chaise, il entendit des pas non loin, et un timbre de voix qu'il ne pourrait désormais jamais oublier.

Satou…

\- Ahaha ! Reiko… Reiko… Reiko. Penses-tu vraiment que je sois aussi bête pour te laisser t'échapper ? Après tous les efforts que j'ai dû faire pour t'amener ici.

\- ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRE, se permit alors de crier Reiko, vu qu'il n'y avait rien qui lui couvrait la bouche.

A ces mots, Satou claqua sa langue contre son palet pour montrer son irritation, et sans prévenir, Reiko sentit soudainement une énorme douleur à la mâchoire, Satou venait de le frapper.

Un goût métallique presque familier se répandit dans la bouche de Reiko. Du sang.

Plus atteint psychologiquement que physiquement, Reiko avait envie de pleurer, mais il savait qu'il devait rester fort face à Satou. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il venait de l'humilier, de le blesser. Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Malgré sa situation, Reiko se permit de dire un mot à Satou :

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Non… Pourquoi fais-tu cela à Yuuma ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter que tu le maudisses autant ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment pour aller jusqu’à lui faire ce genre de choses ?!

Reiko ne voyait rien, mais il pouvait très bien entendre un petit rire qu’avait laissé échapper Satou, il se demanda alors aussitôt pourquoi ce psychopathe rigolait, surtout en cette situation.  
Après que le rire de Satou se soit un peu calmé, ce dernier lui répondit :

\- Tu insinues que je fais du mal à Yuuma ?! A… ALORS QUE…

Satou pris une grande bouffée d'air après avoir si soudainement élevé la voix.

\- … Alors que c'est LUI, qui… qui m'a fait souffrir ! J'imagine qu'il te l’a dit, vu que vous êtes « en couple. »

Comme pour affirmer les propos de Satou, Reiko hocha la tête.

\- Mmpf… C'est justement pour lui que j'ai sauté. Pour lui ouvrir les yeux ! Il-ne-peux-pas-vivre-sans-moi ! Et le fait qu'il ait été auprès de moi durant tout mon séjour à l’hôpital le prouve !

Reiko sursauta aussitôt après avoir entendu un bruit en métal cogner contre quelque chose de dur, Satou venait probablement de taper quelque chose avec son pied, ce qui ne rassura encore moins Reiko sur l'état mental du lycéen. Il avait peur et les tremblements qu'il avait pouvaient le confirmer.

Alors que le brun s'apprêtait à dire ses quatre vérités à Satou, sur sa folie et son état instable, une porte claqua dans l’entrepôt. Pensant à des secours ou à des civils, Reiko se mit à crier « à l'aide », mais en vain.

\- Ah ! Pas trop tôt, vous êtes enfin là, dit alors Satou avec une pointe de satisfaction dans sa voix.

A ces mots, la pointe d'espoir dans le cœur de Reiko disparut… Les connaissances de Satou, « les » vu le nombre de pas. Ils devaient au moins être deux, mais peu importe, cela n'annonçait absolument rien de bon pour Reiko.

Y  
Y

Le niveau de panique de Yuuma était à son comble. Reiko ne répondait plus à son téléphone. Pire que cela, il tombait de suite sur sa messagerie, et pour son plus grand malheur, il n'était pas rentré chez lui hier soir. 

Comment le savait-il ? 

Malgré la présence des parents de Reiko, il était parti chez son petit-ami pour avoir des nouvelles, mais, aucune trace de lui. Il y avait de quoi paniquer.   
Reiko avait disparu, et il n'avait aucune idée d’où il pourrait être.

Enfin…  
Il avait bien sa petite idée, mais elle était beaucoup trop risquée.  
Son téléphone dans les mains, il avait cliqué sur un de ses contacts qui saurait très certainement où se trouvait Reiko…

«  SATOU

+81 03 XXXX XXXX »

C'est la boule au ventre que Yuuma hésitait à appuyer sur « appeler », mais c'était la seule piste qu'il avait pour trouver Reiko. Même s'il voulait croire que Reiko était simplement parti quelque part avec son téléphone déchargé…   
Mais avec son histoire, leur histoire qu'il partageait désormais, cette possibilité ne pouvait être plausible, alors sans plus attendre Yuuma appuya sur la touche verte.

Le téléphone sonnait.

SR  
RS

Satou savait très bien que ça n’aurait été qu'une question de temps avant que Yuuma ne l’appelle enfin. Son bien-aimé allait enfin revenir vers lui, pour comprendre que Reiko l'avait lâchement abandonné, sans plus attendre son prince charmant sur son cheval, il décrocha le combiner et tomba sur la douce voix de Yuuma qui lui disait qu'il allait le tuer… 

Quoi ?

\- Satou ! Je sais très bien que tu es derrière la soudaine disparition de Reiko et je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois, dis-moi où il se trouve ou sinon... !

\- Ou sinon ?, lui répondit Satou après son excès de colère. Sinon tu vas venir me chercher et encore venir vers moi, non ? C'est comme ça que ça marche, c'est comme cela que ça a toujours marché entre nous, alors… Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te dire où se trouve mon soi-disant remplaçant en tant que petit-ami !

Le sang de Yuuma était plus que bouillonnant de l'autre côté du combiné. Il en avait plus qu’assez des histoires délirantes de Satou, comme quoi ils étaient encore ensemble, qu'il existe encore une histoire de complicité entre eux, et le pire, comme quoi Reiko était son remplaçant. Il n'aimait plus Satou et c'était bien aujourd'hui qu'il allait lui faire comprendre !

\- COMMENT TE LE FAIRE COMPRENDRE SATOU ?! TOI ET MOI, C'EST FINI ! […]

R  
R

Les hommes étaient partis depuis un moment. Reiko n’était désormais, plus qu’un corps inanimé, immobile sur le sol. Tous les coups qu'il avait reçus l'avaient vidé de toute son énergie.   
C'est grâce à son bandeau, parti depuis bien longtemps maintenant, et ses liens, presque détachés, voire déchirés face à la violence des coups, que Reiko vit une fine silhouette se dessiner au fond de l’entrepôt. Il ne reconnut sans aucun mal Satou, le responsable de tous ses problèmes.   
Il parlait fort, et vu comment il était positionné, Reiko pensa de suite que Satou était au téléphone. 

C'est à ce moment que son cœur rata un battement, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se faisait entendre derrière le combiné de Satou.

Yuuma.

Il semblait crier, pas étonnant vu la situation dans laquelle le psychopathe l’avait mis.

Reiko eu une idée, essayant tant bien que mal d'un peu se relever grâce à ses coudes, il chercha. Il chercha le fond de voix qui lui restait pour essayer de parler à Yuuma, malgré la distance entre lui et Satou.   
Analysant les environs pour savoir où il se trouvait, Reiko remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il était bien dans un entrepôt abandonné, une fenêtre au sommet de la pièce laissait entrevoir des arbres, sûrement une forêt. Recherchant encore plus d'indices pour Yuuma quand l’occasion se présentera, il observa encore.  
Il vit finalement au loin, la grande porte de l’entrepôt, entrouverte. Reiko ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien un lac, voire une rivière. Bref, il venait d'apercevoir de l'eau, et assez pour ne pas penser que cela était une flaque.

Alors Reiko pris une grande inspiration afin que sa voix puisse à peu près atteindre le micro du téléphone de Satou :  
\- Yuu-… YUUMA ! J-JE VOIS U-UNE RIVIÈRE, E-ET DES ARBRES ! V-VIENS VITE ! C-C'EST SÛREMENT UN PARC ET-

Satou raccrocha alors que Yuuma continuait de lui parler.   
Il se retourna vers sa victime, plus aucun sourire au visage. Il était furieux et Reiko le voyait très bien. Il marchait rapidement dans sa direction, Reiko tenta tant bien de mal de se révéler pour prendre la fuite, mais… trop tard.   
C'est toujours au sol qu'il reçut les mocassins de Satou dans la mâchoire.

Il lui semblait avoir senti sa dent bouger en plus du sang qui ne cessait de couler dans sa bouche, et sans qu'il ne puisse hurler à son agresseur son mécontentement, la seule vision qu'il eut fut le poing de Satou vers son visage, et puis… Le noir total.

Il sentit simplement son corps se faire soulever.

Y  
Y

BIP... BIP... BIP.

Cela faisait au moins quelques secondes que Yuuma avait encore son téléphone à l'oreille.  
Pas qu'il ne pensait plus non, au contraire il réfléchissait trop… 

Une rivière et des arbres ? Un parc ?   
De tout Osaka, il a fallu que son petit-ami ne lui donne que ses indices minces, mais il devait faire avec.  
Il prit alors son manteau et parti à la recherche de Juu et de Miils pour leur faire part de sa découverte. Il venait à peine de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas encore prévenu les plus proches amis de Reiko de sa disparition.

Yuuma n'avait pas attendu, dès que Juu lui ouvrit la porte, il lui annonça la terrible nouvelle et cette dernière ne tenue pas une seconde de plus debout. Elle effondra dans les bras de Yuuma et se mit à pleurer. Alors que Juu était dans ses bras, Yuuma fit de son mieux pour la réconforter mais s'abstient de suite dès qu'il vu Miils descendre des escaliers, le regard vide et emplit de questions, il devait sûrement se sentir coupable.

Il ne dit rien, il ne devait pas dire à Miils que ce ne n'était pas sa faute car ce serait mentir, c'était en majeure partie à cause de l'albinos et il lui en voulait terriblement pour cela.

Dès que la jeune fille eut repris ses esprits, elle invita Yuuma à entrer afin de lui expliquer plus largement la situation.  
Une fois dans la chambre, un silence religieux s'installa. Afin de ne pas perdre inutilement leur temps, Yuuma prit la parole pour leur faire part des quelques indices que Reiko lui avaient laissé.

« - Après avoir remarqué que Reiko ne répondait pas mes messages car la veille il m'avait fait part… De ce que Miils avait dit à Satou. Je me suis inquiété alors je suis parti chez lui afin de savoir s'il était bien rentré l'autre soir, mais non... »

Yuuma prit alors un temps de pause. Sa voix commençait tout doucement à se faire tremblante. Prenant une grande inspiration, il reprit :

« - J'ai de suite pensé à Satou... Et j'avais raison… C'est bien lui qui est avec R- »

Yuuma ne put continuer sa phrase, Juu l'avait interrompu.

« - I-Il t'a dit quelque chose ? 

\- Hum... Oui, il est retenu dans un endroit où il y aurait une rivière et pleins d'arbres… Mais cela ne m'avance à rien, donc je suis venu vous voir. Par hasard, vous auriez une idée ? Peut-être un lieu que vous avez déjà vu à Osaka ou que vous avez déjà visité avec Reiko... »

Le long silence reprit alors sa place dans la petite chambre, les trois lycéens réfléchissaient à plein régime, car il était vrai que les indices laissés par Reiko étaient très faibles.

« - Bon, ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous allons trouver Reiko de toutes manières, il vaudrait mieux sortir et chercher un endroit qui correspond, non ? », lança alors Miils.

Juu et Yuuma étaient restés un petit moment sceptique, puis ils prirent leur manteau pour partir à la recherche du lycéen.

SR  
RS

Reiko se réveilla une nouvelle fois avec douleur, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Satou n'y était pas allé de main morte, il avait même pensé à bien resserrer ses liens. Reiko n’avait donc plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Une fois bien éveillé, il remarqua que Satou se tenait devant lui, son sourire avait totalement disparut. Reiko compris qu'il s'était sûrement évanouit quand Satou le frappait.

« - Tu te crois malin ? », lui cracha alors Satou, «  Ta petite intervention va faire que Yuuma va ME trouver plus tôt que prévu ! »

Reiko ne comprenait pas. Satou voulait se faire prendre ? Mais pourquoi… ? Reiko prit alors un risque en le demandant à Satou.

« - P-Pourquoi tu m- nous fais cela Satou ? Que cherches-tu en me kidnappant ? Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que Yuuma te déteste encore plus ? »

A la fin de sa phrase, Reiko ne remarqua le coup de pied qui fonçait sur lui. Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois au sol avec une douleur cuisante au visage, sous la force du coup, la chaise avait basculé sur le sol en béton.

« - Quoi ? Comment Yuuma pourrait me détester ? Au contraire il va m'adorer !

Reiko était plus que perdu, avait-il mal entendu ? Satou pensait vraiment que le faire souffrir ici aller faire revenir Yuuma dans ses bras ?

Satou s'avança vers lui, s’accroupissant doucement vers son visage. C'est avec de la colère dans les yeux qu'il prit une poignée des cheveux du brun pour lui relever la tête.

« - Mais tu es complètement d-dérangé ! Comment Yuuma pourrait encore t'aimer après t'avoir quitté, et après avoir vu ce que tu m'as fait ?! », lui hurla alors Reiko avec ses dernières forces.

« - Humf… Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis Reiko ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Entre Yuuma et moi, c'est une sorte de jeu entre nous ! Depuis que je suis « accidentellement » tombé de ce pont, j'ai compris ce que voulait vraiment Yuuma. »

Le brun n'en croyait vraiment pas ces yeux, Satou était complètement dérangé…

« - De l'action ! Voilà ce que voulait vraiment Yuuma dans notre relation, sortir avec toi, venir ici, tout ça fait partie de notre petit jeu ! », lui dit alors Satou, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Soit Satou était totalement fou, soit… c'était vrai. Le cœur de Reiko se mit alors à palpiter plus que jamais… Il ne voulait pas envisager la seconde option.

JM  
MJ

Les lycéens avaient rejoint le pont d'Osaka-jo, le plus rapidement possible. Les touristes et les japonais les regardaient d'une drôle de façon. Après tout, ils courraient dans tous les sens, affolés, à la recherche de Reiko.

Où pouvait-il donc être ? Le fait que Reiko ait aperçu une rivière avait fait penser aux lycéens que Reiko devait très certainement se trouver près d'un parc avec un pont aux alentours.  
Yuuma était épuisé, les recherches n'avançaient pas, et les chances de retrouver Reiko étaient minces. C'est la respiration saccadée que Yuuma prit un temps de pause pour réfléchir à toute la situation.

Il connaissait Satou mieux que personne, il savait très bien que chacun de ces actes étaient intelligemment orchestrés. C'est alors que Yuuma se souvint.  
Le châtain se tourna vers les amis de Reiko et les interpella.

« - Je sais où est Reiko... »

Il n'y avait pas de doute, c’était bien ici. Yuuma en mettrait sa main à couper, le fameux pont où Satou s'était jeté, lors de leur rupture… Comment oublier ce moment tragique ?

Sans s’attraper plus longtemps sur ses souvenirs, Yuuma se mit à chercher sans répit Reiko. Alors qu'il s’enfonçait dans la forêt qui décorait les alentours, il aperçut une sorte d'entrepôt rouillé à l'extérieur. Sans la présence de Miils et de Juu, Yuuma hésita un instant afin de s'aventurer à l'intérieur, mais la peur que Reiko se fasse blesser durant sa séquestration fit réfléchir Yuuma. Il n'allait pas laisser Reiko une seconde de plus avec Satou.  
C'est sans avoir réfléchi aux conséquences que Yuuma fonça sans le savoir dans les griffes de Satou.

YR  
RY

Tout cela semblait trop facile et Yuuma le savait. Il voyait Reiko allongé sur le sol, il était assez éloigné de la sortie, comme pour l'inciter à s'approcher de lui. Trop prudent, Yuuma se retourna tel un réflexe et il stoppa de justesse le bras de Satou qui allait le surprendre par derrière, un tuyau de fer dans la main. Là encore, l'étincelle dans les yeux de son « ex » petit-ami ne s’éteignit point. Au contraire, elle était encore plus présente. C'est alors que Yuuma se retrouva face au plafond. Satou venait de le pousser brutalement contre le sol, plaquant les bras de Yuuma au-dessus de sa tête.  
Satou prit un temps pour observer son âme-sœur.

« - Yuuma… murmura Satou. Je suis tellement heureux… que tu sois venu pour moi... »

Yuuma ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre de telles absurdités. Etant beaucoup plus fort physiquement que Satou, il repoussa ce dernier de toutes ces forces. Alors que le brun gisait au sol, Yuuma se releva et se précipita vers Reiko pour le libérer de ses liens. Il le prit alors dans ses bras.

C'est Reiko qui interrompit leur étreinte, malgré sa fatigue clairement présente.

« Yuuma… Tu devrais appeler la police… non ? »

Ce n'est seulement qu’à cet instant que Yuuma prit conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il était clair que Satou venait de kidnapper et de séquestrer Reiko. Malgré son passé avec Satou, il se devait d'appeler la police, pour le bien de tout le monde.

Sans hésitation, Yuuma sortit son téléphone de sa poche, il envoya rapidement un message aux amis de Reiko avant de contacter la police pour leur expliquer les faits.

Dès cet instant, une folle joie envahit Yuuma, tant qu’il ne pouvait cacher sa joie. Ce cauchemar allait enfin… non… venait de se terminer. Il se tourna vers Reiko avec un grand sourire au visage, mais ce dernier se fana, son petit-ami allait mal. Il tanguait vers lui. Yuuma remarqua les profondes blessures qu’avaient subies Reiko. Il avait le visage couvert de sang et sa respiration étaient saccadées. Reiko vint lentement s’évanouir dans les bras de son sauveur.

Seule la voix grave de Yuuma résonnait dans la cabane pendant que des sirènes de police sonnaient au loin.

Y  
Y

Le stress de Yuuma était à son comble. A l'accueil de l’hôpital, il voyait les allées et venues de médecins, de blessés plus importants les uns que les autres, et aucune de ces personnes ne venait le rassurer sur l'état de Reiko. Même sa mère, qui était passée il y a déjà 2 heures de cela, avec des cadeaux pleins les mains pour son fils, ne l'avait pas autorisée à le voir. Elle devait sûrement penser que tout cela était de sa faute. Et c'était le cas, au plus grand malheur de Yuuma.

Trop préoccupé, le châtain ne remarqua pas de suite la personne qui venait de s’asseoir à côté de lui alors que pleins de places assises étaient libres. Tournant la tête afin de voir qui s'était installé à ses côté, il y vit Juu. Cette dernière avait les yeux rouges signe qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Yuuma la regardait dans les yeux pendant qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts en silence. Il voulut briser ce silence gênant mais Juu prit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse s'exprimer.

« - La mère de Reiko vient de partir un instant pour prendre un objet que Reiko voulait absolument… Tu devrais en profiter pour y aller.

A ces mots, Yuuma se leva en sursaut, comme si on venait de le brûler, il regarda Juu une dernière fois dans les yeux.

\- Chambre 46 deuxième étage », lui dit-elle.

Même si cela était très imprudent, Yuuma courut dans l'hôpital à la recherche de la chambre de Reiko.  
Une fois devant et la respiration saccadée, il prit un temps de pause. Il ne voulait pas se montrer si chamboulé par les événements devant Reiko. Yuuma prit alors son courage à deux mains et fit coulisser la porte de sa chambre.

C'était une chambre individuelle, parfaite pour parler dans le calme. Il ne put cacher sa gêne en s’asseyant sur le tabouret à côté du lit de Reiko. Il évitait son regard, il avait tellement honte. Il rassembla alors tout son courage pour prendre la parole.

« - Reiko… Tu sais… Je m'excuse… Je me sens tellement coupable… Je- », prononça avec timidité Yuuma.

Reiko ne réagissait absolument pas, il restait là, adossé sur le dos de son lit et regardant fixement Yuuma dans les yeux, attendant la fin de son discours.

« - Repartons sur des bonnes bases, non ? Oublie cette incid-

\- Oublier ? », lui lança Reiko sans le quitter des yeux, sans sourciller. « Tu penses vraiment… que je peux simplement oublier ? »

« - E- Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! », lui dit Yuuma totalement désemparé, l'exclamation de Reiko le surpris tellement qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre.

« - Yuuma ! Arrête de détourner ton regard de moi ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux ! »

Yuuma fit alors ce que lui demandait le brun, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Un ange passa dans la chambre de Reiko. Quand seul le vent put se faire entendre dans la pièce, Reiko reprit.

« - Yuuma… Tu t'es déjà fait kidnapper ? Séquestrer ? »

Le visage de Reiko se crispait à chacune de ses paroles, il en avait la nausée rien qu’à se souvenir…

« Hein, Yuuma ? Tu as déjà été autant frappé que moi durant ces 24 heures ? As-tu autant souffert de l'attente ? As-tu… déjà pensé à tout abandonner, à vouloir mourir pour ne plus avoir à ressentir des coups… ? Alors… Comment Yuuma- »

« - Reiko… » murmura doucement le châtain.

« - Comment Yuuma, OSES-… Oses-tu venir ici et me dire simplement d’oublier, hein ?! »

Reiko empoigna la télécommande qui servait à appeler les infirmières et ne cessa d'appuyer dessus. Chaque pression était une épine de plus qui s'enfonçait dans le cœur de Yuuma.

« - Vu que tu n’aimes que faire ça, hein Yuuma ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi si toi, tu resterais avec la personne qui t'a fait subir TOUT CA ?! »

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il voulait rester, mais… Ses jambes reculaient vers la sortie comme si elles étaient commandées par quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré le mal qu'il ressentait, il ne pouvait pas les arrêter, il ne voulait pas les arrêter… 

Il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire.

C'est quand une infirmière entra violemment dans la chambre de son petit-… de Reiko, qu'il partit sans un dernier regard pour lui.

Rien.

C'est comme si ses oreilles l'avaient compris, qu'elles avaient compris qu'il ne voulait plus rien entendre, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien entendre de ce monde.

RM  
MR

Miils, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, des fleurs à la main, s'assit aux côtés de Reiko. Attendant sa réaction, il commença :

« - R-Reiko ? Je viens d'apercevoir Yuuma dans le couloir et il avait l'air… bouleversé. Et pas mal d'infirmières en colère viennent de sortir de ta chambre... Tout va bien ?

\- Hum… »

Reiko était toujours adossé sur le dos de son lit, regardant par la fenêtre les entrées et sorties.

« - Ce n'est pas évident ? Je dirais que… Je me sens libéré, lui répondit soudainement Reiko.  
Libéré d'un poids énorme…

\- Tu veux dire que… Yuuma et toi… ?

\- C'est bel et bien fini. »

Miils ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, tout comme son ami qui semblait perdu. Il tenta alors de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, mais une fois le contact engagé, Reiko repoussa sa main aussitôt. Il se tourna vers lui et ne put que lui donner un regard emplit de terreur.

L'albinos cru rêver mais l'expression de Reiko changea aussitôt, le brun se mit alors soudainement à sourire.

« - Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire cela et pour me réconforter ?

L'ami de Reiko était confus. Bien-sûr qu'il était venu le réconforter, surtout après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Bien-sûr que je suis venu te tenir compagnie… »

Reiko le regarda d'un air peu satisfait, se tournant un peu plus vers son ami, mais ce dernier était toujours confus.

« - Mouais… Donne-le-moi, et pars, je suis assez fatigué »

Miils lui donna le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait dans les mains, mais la réaction de Reiko semblait bien dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. En regardant les violettes que lui avaient apportées Miils, il fut un premier temps surpris, puis après, Reiko partit dans un fou rire que l'albinos ne comprit pas.

« - AHAHAH ! Mon Dieu ! Miils ! Tu ? AHAH ! Non ?! Tu y croyais vraiment ? »

Des rougeurs se firent voir sur le visage de Miils. Il ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction de son ami, que voulait-il enfin ?

Reiko prit un air supérieur malgré les larmes qui avaient coulé suite à son fou rire, et mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de son ami.

« - Miils… Miils… Miils. Tu penses vraiment que c'est des fleurs que je veux ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais… Pas ? »

Reiko approcha son visage encore plus près de celui de son ami, ce qui le gêna terriblement.

« - Miils, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu me dois rien…

\- Hum… Pas que je sache, je…

\- Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, je ne vais rien avoir ? »

Reiko tendit alors sa main vers son ami, comme s'il quémandait quelque chose. Miils se mit alors à réfléchir, mais il se stoppa très vite. Il venait de comprendre où voulait en venir son ami…

« - Tu... n'est pas… SERIEUX REIKO ?! »

Surpris par l'exclamation de son ami, le brun mit ses doigts dans ses oreilles afin d'étouffer le bruit.

« - Olah… Calme-toi Miils, pourquoi es-tu aussi agité ? »

Miils se leva d'un coup, jetant au passage les fleurs de Reiko au sol. Il regarda son ami qui lui affichait un terrible sourire. Tandis que lui était plus que désemparé, sa respiration s’accélérait, Reiko ne pouvait pas lui demander ça ! Pas après ce qu'il avait vécu !   
Mais Reiko ne semblait pas lui demander autre chose.

« - Tu… Tu veux ton argent ?! »

C'est avec un sourire toujours sur les lèvres que Reiko se mit à applaudir.

« - Bingo ! Tu es très perspicace dis-moi… ! »

L'albinos se foutait complètement du fait que Reiko soit blessé. Il l'attrapa par le col puis avança son visage vers lui.

« - Donc… Tout ça… Toute cette histoire avec Yuuma était encore pour ce stupide PARI ?!

\- Je suis capable de tout pour de l'argent, que veux-tu ? »

Miils, dégoûté de son ami, le repoussa violemment sur son lit et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« - Moi qui pensais que tu ne jouais pas avec les sentiments des autres… Je vais… chercher à boire… au distributeur… »

R  
R

Une fois la porte refermée, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la chambre.

« - Bien sûr que je faisais ça pour l'argent… Alors… Pourquoi j’ai si mal au cœur… ? Tout cela n'était qu'un stupide pari, non… ? »

Reiko serra son cœur, une douleur venait de se faire ressentir dans sa poitrine. Tout était fini, une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait bien fait de quitter Yuuma.

« Oui… Je ne l'aimais pas… », essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

______

Merci pour votre fidélité ! C'est actuellement le dernier chapitre de Pari sans Amour (PSA). J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu. Vous n’êtes pas très réactif dans les commentaires, j'attends avec impatience vos avis sur cette fin ! A bientôt !

Un GRAND MERCI à Ashbi qui m'a beaucoup aidé en tant que bêta pour cette fiction !  
(NdB : Avec plaisir xp)


End file.
